Fighting on the Edge Birth Rites
by rozen-eynes
Summary: The worlds are clashing in on one another and it seems that only Raven can stop them. But by doing so she must make the ultimate sacrifice, however there is not only her own life to think about, but that of her unborn child….
1. Mistakes

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I. Birth Rites.

Message from the author- DIT

Hiya! I thought this story would be to long as one, so I've spit it up into three stories - enjoy!

1. Mistakes.

The smooth rays of the morning light trickled across the dark room, as if washing away the frenzy that had ensued the night before. They were both eighteen. They were both adults. They could do as they pleased. He felt no regret. Not since he had shut his eyes, blocking out the pain of the world around him, till when he opened them again the following morning and saw Raven's milky white flesh beside him. Her warm breathe rushed against his cheek, as she continued to sleep peacefully. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her slim figure, wiping back the chaotic tangles of dark hair scattered across her face. He grinned to himself. This moment, this very moment was the happiest Garfield Logan had ever been in his whole life. Entranced by her beauty, Garfield felt he would be content just to watch her slumber for the rest of eternity.

Slowly Beast Boy felt himself being tugged back to reality, and his moment of bliss was shattered. An unseen sense of guilt was swirling within him. Abruptly his eyes met with the ceiling. Uncertainty clouded them. Questions stroked the back of his mind. _ What have you done? Why now? What about Terra?_ Terra? His mind filled with horror. Terra was the love of his life. Terra was the girl of his dreams. But she'd been gone so long. She might never come back. No! Beast Boy closed his eyes. Hating himself for thinking that. 'But it's been three years.' A voice whispered to him. 'She's not coming back. You've got to move on.'

A small cry leaked from his lips. His mouth was dry, and his head was beginning to ache. He had to go. But as he extended himself upright, Raven stirred, calling his name softly. Hesitating, the green boy slipped back under the covers. Trying his hardest to push away the second thoughts he was having, Beast Boy close his eyes once more, longing to escape back into serene dream. But the seeds of doubt had already been planned….

When he left, Raven was awake. But she pretended to be asleep. Lying still underneath her sheets, she listened carefully as he padded across the floor, gathering his clothes before lightly closing the door behind him, leaving her alone. Opening her purple eyes, Raven met with an empty bed. Shutting them firmly once more, the girl sobbed into her pillow, nestling back into the safety of her blankets. An aching sensation weighted her heart as she curled up into a ball. She felt used, even violated. She had never allowed anyone to get as close to her as he had last night. Both mentally and physically.

Violently her tiny body shook. Emotions screaming at one another, trying to make sense of how she should feel. As if her mind was tormented enough already. Clinging to her sanity by a mere threat, Raven forced herself to stand. She had to get up. To keep busy. To block out everything that she was experiencing. But it was hard. Part of her wanted to shout at the top of her lungs, just to get it all of her chest. Nevertheless no good would come of that. No good at all…

Later that morning, a quiet tap was made upon Raven's door. So faint that she almost didn't hear it.

"Hi Rae." Beast Boy's green face meekly appeared behind the door . He smiled nervously. "I made you breakfast. Tofu free."

"It's alright. You can come in." Her tone was colder then usual, as if she was trying to hard. Several hours of mediating had calm the girl. However she was still fragile. Beast Boy picked up on this, as he stared into the dark room. He gulped, crossing the floor carrying a tray containing a plate of eggs and bacon, a mug of herbal tea and a small glass with a rather pitiful flower in. Raven narrowed her eyes, looking at the boy suspiciously.

"Wanna open a curtain or something?" he forced a grin which subsided when he met Raven's bitter glare.

"What is it that you want, Beast Boy?" she inquired.

His fur stood on end. Cold sweat dripped across his brow. Wiping his hand across his forehead, the boy cleared his throat. "We…em…have to talk, I guess." His voice was weak, breaking up as he spoke. Was it fear that lead him to do so? Beast boy found himself wondering. Wishing he wasn't in that room, he felt like was suffocating in there. Had it been like that last night? No. Yes. Beast Boy shook his head, unable to remember. Again he caught Raven glare. His heart practically skidded out of his chest. Clutching himself tightly, the boy tried to steady his heart, but only when Raven broke her stare did he feel any better.

"It was a mistake." the girl whispered.

"Raven." he trembled as he spoke. "I don't want to hurt you."

No one spoke for a moment. The whole room was still. Yet something was irritating Beast Boy. Like a itch he couldn't reach. Only he had no idea where it was coming from.

He shuddered. _Say something. Please talk to me._

Shortly Raven looked up at him. Her eyes silently pleading with him to say the words she wanted to hear. To disregard everything that she was saying to him. _Tell me you love me._ Her eyes faltered when he remained silent.

"I think you should go." she choked.

"Don't shut me out, please." He took hold of her hands securely, caressing them softly.

"Get out." She said as her mind began to unravel. Once more came the cries of angry, hatred, sorrow. Bending and twisting their way through her body until she felt coming overwhelm with emotion. Not sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry, Raven gritted her teeth together._ Go, Beast Boy. Just Go._

But Beast Boy wasn't getting the message. Instead he was very anxiously fumbling with his fingers.

"Get out!" Raven repeated.

"Not until we've talked properly." His hand rested on her shouted.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Raven shrieked.

Panic was seizing the green boy. His itch had become a deep burning sensation burying away at his flesh. Awkwardly he staggered to his feet.

"Raven." he hissed. "I can't breathe."

The girl howled at him to leave, but he refused. In desperation Raven seized his arm bending it behind his back, and dragged him to the door. Beast Boy cried stridently, as the pain raced up his arm, splintering at his shoulder.

Safe on the outside of Raven's room, Beast Boy collapsed to his feet. Before he black out, he was sure that he heard Raven weeping on the other side.

****

What do you think? Good? Bad?

Well, review and tell me if you did or didn't!!

DIT XXX


	2. Storm Warning

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I. Birth Rites.

Change-Of-Heart2 _ Thanks. The next chapters a lot happier through! Enjoy._

****

Tawreh _I've tried a Rob/Rav romance before. But I didn't like it. I think BB/R are more suited together. Just my opinion._

****

Slayergirl 1362 _Thanks. More is on the way!_

****

HpRaven89 _lol!!!_

****

EmeraldLINX _ Thanks!_

****

Gothic Revival _I've made it to your favourites! Yay! (Does a happy dance)._

****

Message from the author.

This Chapter introduces a new character - Tempest Storm. He is completely fictional. Hope you like him!

2. Storm Warning.

Starfire's strikingly high pitched screams wailed down the halls of Titans Tower, like electric sparks nipping through the air. Undeniable as to whom they belonged to. Robin's complex daily workout went grinding to a haul instantaneously. It hadn't been that long since he and Starfire had finally come to terms with the way they felt. Confessing his love for the gorgeous alien girl had been the hardest thing he had ever done. At the time Robin had taken her out for a meal, which the other Titans had not shown up for, as planned. His palms were wet with warm sweat. His mouth was dry. When he tried to speak, not that he could form a single sentence, his voice would crack. Eventually the words escaped his lips in mumble. A silence shortly followed as the words were processed. Robin felt like it went on for hours. He longed for the ground to open up and swallow him. All the while his heart pounding in his chest, his pulse banging in his ears.

__

Say something. Please.

"Oh Robin!" Her face twisted into a broad smile covering half her face. "I love you too."

She leaned in close, and they shared their first kiss.

Absentmindedly Robin touched his lips. He could still remember how hers had fell against his. Soft. Sweet. He loved Starfire. Because of that a protective nature had been unleashed upon her. Fear that the slightest accident could take her from him kept Robin awake most nights.

Charging down the corridor, he shoved Starfire's door wide open. Bouncing into the room, unsure of what he might find, the boy tumbled over her screwed up pyjamas that rested on the floor. The next thing Robin knew, he had landed head first upon her bed.

"Urgghh." he moaned, scrambling to his feet.

"Robin!" Starfire hung at the window. Her face was pale as she stared with horror at the outside world.

"What's the matter?" Robin spoke calmly.

Hysterically the girl plunged herself at him. "Oh it's terrible!"

Trying to stop her fluttering and flaunting, Robin took hold her. Rocking her gently in the safety of his own arms. "Tell me what's wrong." he whispered.

"The Tranraondo!" her body trembled with fear.

"The Tranraondo?"

"The sky is falling!" She cried. Her arms tightened around his waist.

She had been staring out the window. Robin relieved her off her grip, and moved towards the large panel of glass, unsure of what he might find. Starfire doesn't get scared that easy. He told himself. Their must be a very good reason. His fingers reached into his pocket, clasping them firmly around his communicator.

As he glanced out the window a smirked flicked on his lips. "Star, the sky's not falling."

He looked back over his shoulder, to see a curious look arched upon the girls face. Nevertheless she was still afraid.

"Come here." He held out a hand.

Meekly Starfire floated to his side. "But the white…" she protested.

Robin placed a finger to her lips. "It called snow."

"Snow?" She immediate brighten up. "Then the sky is not falling?"

"Nope." Robin grinned. "It's perfectly harmless."

"Yeah, but dudes it's the middle of July!" The pair hadn't notice Cyborg enter the room. In the door way, the Titan giant stood with a fierce glare on his face. "I've checked the weather reports. The whole cities totally frozen over."

"It's the Tranraondo!" Starfire leaped into Robins arms.

"Girl for the last time, its not the Tranraondo!" Cyborg folded his arms.

"No." Raven said coldly as she hovered in the den, projecting her thoughts to the others. "It's worse."

"Baby Cakes!" Tempest Storm waved frantically at the girl cringing behind the sofa.

Upon their arrival in the den, the Titans were surprised to see their old friend Tempest showering Raven with gifts. The white haired youth seemed unaware that Raven had a murderous look on her face as he flopped a large teddy bear with a red love heart that had the words 'I Love U' written on it. A thin cloud of black mist circled round his head like an executioners noose.

"Tempest, your back!" Cyborg distracted him long enough to stop making googly eyes at Raven. A crude grin reflected his joy as he marched towards the others, high fifing Cyborg, giving Starfire the biggest hug she had ever had, and shaking Robin's and Beast Boy's arms hyperactively.

"So." Robin said as he nursed his aching wrist. "What brings you here?"

"Raven!" He said with glee.

"Me?" Raven scowled.

Tempest dashed to her side. "I'm not leaving until I have won your heart, my little angel dove! C'mon lets hug." his swung open. Raven sternly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Last time we met I pushed you off the tower!"

Tempest shrugged. "Accidents happen!"

Raven sighed. Tempest might have had the powers of a God, too bad he didn't have the brains of one. "Why did you freeze the city," she asked coolly.

Automatically the cheeky beam departed his face. His cool blue eyes glimpsed the stern look of Robin standing not to far behind him. Another forceful smile emerged. An attempt to cover up his embarrassment. "It's a symbol of my love, sugarplum." Raven's cold glaze ripped through him. "He said I should do something big. To impress you!" Tempest shifted the blame.

"Who?" Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy as a loud gulp uttered from his mouth.

"Okay." The green creature gathered his confidence. "I said big. I didn't say freeze the city!"

"Well I was going to turn the whole of the U.S into an ice cube, but I thought that might be over doing it." A dark swirl loomed over him.

"Undo it." Raven hissed.

A nervous feeling cascaded over the boy. "Can't."

"What do you mean you '_can't_'?" Raven snapped. The swirl grew larger.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, it'll fade in a day or so." Without warning Tempest's arms glided around Raven's slender shoulders. "Unlike my love."

He was knocked into the nearest wall by a black mist. Raven growled, her eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"Wow. Your even cute when your mad!" Tempest hummed.

"I'm going to my room." The girl caught Tempest eye. "NO ONE is to enter."

"Okay, we'll talk later honey bun!"

When Tempest Storm had first arrived in the city, he had been a thief. Not just any ordinary thief. He was the best. Wanted across the globe for over £3 billion worth of stolen goods. But he had never been caught. Every time he had come close to being arrested, a mysterious storm blew in from nowhere. A large enough distraction for him to make his quick get away. At the time he had no idea that he was causing these storms.

How could he? Tempest bore no memories of who he was. Even his name had been given to him by the Band of Assassins, an internactional group who had adored him into their 'family' when he was thirteen. Never once did young Tempest suspect he had been hired for any other reason then his quick wit and amazing light-fingered skills.

The Titans - he had thought them to be nothing special. Just another mini justice league. A bunch of kids like him. If they got in his way, he could easily defeat them, or so he thought. Then he saw her. Raven. The beautiful ebony enchantress. How could he possible harm her? He couldn't, simple as that. That new sensation of love bubbled through his body causing yet another out of control typhoon.

Tempest cast a glance of extreme concern as the white strips of lighting crashed into the ground. The grey clouds twisted and bended to form three powerful tornados.

"Their going to destroy the city!" Beast Boy shrivel voice could only just be heard.

'They can't be stopped." Tempest thought. A hand caught his shoulder. He turned round to see Raven standing before him. She made no attempt to apprehend him.

"Yes. They can." her voice echoed in his mind. "Your doing this. Only you can stop them."

"I'm not doing this." Tempest squeaked.

"Yes." He could feel her essence leak into his mind. "Let me help you gain control."

He did. Possibly the hardest thing the boy had ever done. Accessing a power, he never knew he had. But there was Raven to guide him.

"I can't."

"You can!" Raven pushed more of herself into him. Raising his hands to the sky, Tempest pulled the twisters apart. Shredding them to pieces.

The spiky head youth grinned at Raven as he felt his knees buckle. Extreme emotions could trigger his powers. He would need training. Raven was the only one to do that. To give a part of himself back.

And thus, the Titans and Tempest had become friends. Sort of. Robin was concerned that his only interest was with Raven. If that ever faded then he might become an enemy once more. The boy didn't have a moral compass. He couldn't determine right from wrong. His only wish was to satisfy his only needs. -Raven- If that meant turning over a new leaf to impress her then that's what he would do. Not because it was the right thing to do, but because that's what he thought she wanted.

Outside in the snow covered city, Robin was teaching Stafire to ice skate. She squeal and wormed, toppling over and banging her chin on the ice for the fifteenth time.

"I do not think I will ever be as good as you." She pouted.

"Star. It takes time. Here." He helped her to her feet, then let her body entwine with his. "Lean on me."

"Oh Robin." She nestled into his chest. Unaware that Cyborg was moments from unleashing a snowball assault on the two lovers. Beast Boy stood behind him, ready to give the giant a helping hand, or eight as the case might be.

"Beast Boy. Can I talk to you for a second?" Tempest had appeared from nowhere.

"Em…okay. Cy don't start without me!" The green boy raced over to where Tempest stood. "What's the prob?"

The other boy shifted his feet with anxiety. "It's just…if Raven's been with anyone while I've been gone. You…em..tell me right?"

__

He knows. He knows!!! Panic gripped Beast Boy. Sensing he was lingering to long in his answer, he managed a light smile. "Nope. Not to my knowledge."

Tempest delighted face reassured Beast Boy that the demi God knew nothing. "Great!" He returned to the tower. Shrieks of surprise grew around Beast boy.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You said you wouldn't start without me!"

In Raven's dark room, Tempest glided in holding a large heart shaped cake in his arms.

"What do you want?" the girl barked. "I'm trying to meditate."

"I brought you cake, my little dark strawberry,"

His annoyingly happy nature irritated Raven. She longed to shove him off the tower again. Pity he had learn to fly since then.

"Look." Raven started but didn't finish. Something had caught her eye. Approaching the window at lighting speed. Her mouth dropped into a large O. "No!" she hissed.

Back outside, Starfire lay on her back covered with the cold snow. She should have listened to Robin and dressed in a warm outfit. Staring at the sky, a golden line formed across it, splitting it into twos sections. A opening of fire emerged.

"Robin!" she called. "I think the sky is really falling this time!"

****

What do you think?  
Remember to review - please be nice.

DIT XXX


	3. Above You

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I. Birth Rites.

****

Tawreh. I respect your opinion - but remember opposites attract!!! LOL. Thanx!

****

Change-Of-Heart2. Thanx!!

****

EmeraldLINX. _Tempest Storm_ is my own original character. But in the original comic Aqualad changed his name to _Tempest _later on.

****

Slayergirl1362. Thanx!!!

****

Metajoker Thanx!

3. Above You.

The sky splintered into fractions that jetted above the city. Lines of red darkened the sky until the clear blue had all but melted away. Whirls of purple drifted, bending at their own will. The sheer beauty was overpowering.

Robin broken his glaze. "Titans regroup!" Immediately he was surrounded by his friends.

"Okay, what you do Tempest?" Cyborg folded his broad arms across his chest. Tempest mouth formed a large O.

"Me?!" He squeaked. "I didn't do anything!"

"Tempest, it is happening in the sky. Kinda your territory." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Not to mention you can't always control yourself." Robin said calmly.

"Yeah I know." the boy admitted. "But I can't to that." His finger extended to the now blood red sky. At that precise moment, a dragon entered their realm. The beast hovered before the Titans before unleashing a mighty roar and soaring towards the city. Tempest glared at the others.

"Believe me now." He hissed.

Cyborg flung him a nervous smile. "Sorry."

"We have to stop the dragon." Robin switched to leader mode. "TITANS…."

"Wait." Raven's dry voice floated upon the air.

"What's the matter honey bee?" Tempest drifted to her side.

Ignoring him, Raven spoke with an unusual hesitation. "I…I think I know what's caused this."

The Titans exchanged curious looks.

"We'll worry about that later." Robin reassured the goth. Placing his hand on her shoulder, paying no attention to the scowl Tempest was giving him. "First we've got to stop that creature from liquidising the town."

"But you don't understand." Raven started, but stopped. Robin was probably right. The dragon did take priority. What she knew could wait. It probably wasn't even important. So why was her stomach tying itself in knots? _When It has become unmanageable, all worlds will be ripped apart._ The words of the Supreme One echoed in her mind. But you said you tell me when that was, the girl couldn't rid herself of her the insisting feeling that something was very wrong.

"You guys fight the dragon. Tempest and I will close the portal."

"YAY!!! Our first date!" Tempest cart wheeled in the air.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Em…are you sure you can handle him?"

"I'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Robin muttered.

"Titan's Go!" Cyborg lead the charge, closely followed by a green cheetah, and Robin. Starfire paused to wave to Raven optimistically.

"Good luck friends!" she cheered, then rushed to keep up with the others.

Tempest tossed his arm around Raven, pulling her closer to him. "Alone at last." He winked.

"Urggh!" Raven growled as she shoved him away from her. "Get it in to your head, I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!" Her finger pointed at the hole in the sky. "We have to fix that before some else a lot worse comes out!"

"What could possible be worse then a dragon?" Tempest protested.

"You have no idea." Raven whispered as she gilded towards the rip. Tempest followed.

"Hey.. Did you say that you didn't like me? Cause that could damage a persons self esteem!"

__

Great, a smart one. Raven rolled her eyes. She hoped the others were getting on better then she was.

Finding the dragon was easy, however stopping it was incredibly difficult. Beast Boy tried to go dragon to dragon with the creature, but found himself lacking the fire power, ran the risk of being burn to a cinder.

Cyborg gave a loud snarl as he came to the rescue of his fallen friend. His laser shot up the dragon's nose, causing it to yank it's head straight up. But only for a few seconds, after which the creature was back in the game, pouring it's rage and it's fiery breathe at Cyborg. The bulky half robot, leapt out of harms way, carrying Beast Boy securely on his shoulders. He caught Robin's face. The leader was preparing to attack, but had a slightly discolouring look plastered over his eyes. Almost as if he wasn't sure that they would win. Why? Cyborg found himself puzzling. Why should this be any different from an attack from Slade? Or Brother Blood?

"Robin, don't lose your confidence." he prayed, knowing full well that if he did then he would fail. A sudden green explosion startled Cy. He emerged from his thoughts ready to give Robin the back up he needed.

Starfire dived at the dragon. Her arms lit up with a blazing emerald green. With one grace full leap, the red head discharged as many as her slim arms could carry. The dragon hissed with pain.

"Starfire, stop! It's going to attack!" Robin shouted.

"Dude." Cyborg took hold of Robin shoulder. "She can handle herself."

Robin shook himself free. "She might get hurt." he barked.

The remark was unexpected. Cyborg seemed a little taken a back. "So might you." he pointed out. Then instantly regretted saying it.

Robin glared at his friend. His eyes were cold. Cyborg couldn't shake the feeling that he was trying to cover his true feelings with his rage. Robin didn't have any powers. He didn't like to be reminded. But hadn't he just implied that he could look after himself, and that Starfire couldn't? Cyborg shook his head. That boy really needed to trust his team mates more. They all had their own strengths and weaknesses. Maybe it was time Robin dealt with his own.

Impatience as always, Robin flung himself into harms way, only narrowly missing a deadly blow. Cyborg followed thinking that sooner or later, Robin's luck was going to run out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Raven summon strength she never knew she had, to throw a mental band around the bleeding gash. Uttering her usual chant, the sky sealed it self before her. The girl fell back, weak from draining her resources. Tempest caught her. He held her skinny body close to his.

"Hey, sleeping beauty you did it!" His face grinned at her.

Raven couldn't stop herself. She smiled back.

When the other Titans returned home, Raven had regained some of her strength. Tempest was in the midst of making her a cup of herbal tea, as the door to the den flew open, and a sulky Starfire stormed into the room. Robin shortly followed. His head was badly cut, blood draped across his face.

"Robin. What happened?" Raven asked.

Starfire flopped down on the sofa, and crossed her arms firmly upon her chest. "He brought it on himself!" she snapped.

Raven stared in disbelief at the alien. "You did that?"

"Nope." Cyborg helped a limping Beast Boy into the room. "He dived in front of the dragon's fire breathe."

"Yes." nodded Starfire. "That was meant for me!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" Robin whispered angrily.

"And I do not wish for you to be hurt. But you are." The anger melted from her tone. "I am strong Robin. You do not need to protect me."

Robin said nothing.

"So…where's the dragon now?" Tempest chirped as he handed Raven her tea.

"Dude, check it out." Beast Boy held up a tiny stone dragon. "When we beat it, it turned to this. Cool huh. I was thinking we could stick it on the front of Cyborg's car."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "No way is that disgusting, dirty ridden _thing_, going anywhere near my baby. And if it's does…" His face leaned in close to that of Beast Boy's. "I'll know who to blame."

Beast Boy gulped loudly.

"Raven." Robin began. "You said you knew what was behind this."

Raven thought for a moment. The girl cast a glance around the room. All eyes peered into her. She shook her head. "I was wrong." If it was what she thought it was then the Supreme One would have come to warn her, wouldn't she? Raven shut her eyes. There was no point worrying over something that only might be.

****

What do you think?

Please review!!

DIT XXX


	4. Lessons

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I - Birth Rites.

Defafaeth Mechqua. Thanx! -

****

Change-Of-Heart2. Thanx!!

****

Nevermore Forevermore. Have no fear more BBxRae and TemxRae coming up!

****

Slayergirl1362. More is on the way!

****

Metajoker. All will be revealed about the Supreme One very soon!!

Thanx for the reviews!

N/A- Another new character appears in this chapter - Jericho - He is one of the coolest characters from the original comics and should definitely appear on the T.V show!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4. Lessons.

Joseph sat towards the front of the class by himself. His pen furious scribbling upon his note book. Every now and then he would raised his head slightly, hearing the whispers of others, directing at him. Joseph glared at his page. He may not be able to speak but his hearing was excellent. Giggles caused through the boiling room, a sudden and unexpected heat wave had the children extremely restless, and the teacher was finding it difficult to stay in control. After a while Mrs. Applegate gave up trying.

"Seeing as how we have only ten minutes of the school day left and it is clear that only one of you is paying attention." she glanced at Joseph. " I'll let you talk amongst yourselves for the remained of the day." The small woman snapped her text book shut. Instance the class transformed into chaos, as the children began cheering and shouting at the top of their lungs. Joseph glazed round the room in jealously.

"Quietly!" The teacher barked.

Unwisely Joseph caught the eye of the school bully, as he scrambled to place his belongings in his rucksack. The colossal teen mouthed the words, "Your dead." Joseph stared down at his watch. In about five minutes he would be beaten to a pulp. An enormous sense of sorrow erupted inside his chest. _This won't be happening if I could speak._ Not having a voice made Joseph stand out. He was singled out because he used sign language. It made him look 'weird.' No one wanted to become his friend as that would mean having to spend time trying to learn Sign language. So everyone just ignored him. Everyone that was except Chester.

The sound of the school bell signalising the end of the school day was greeted with an intense round of cheers as the class dispensed out the door. Joseph was swept away by the crowd. If he hurried then he would be able to exit the school long before Chester and his gang knew what hit them. But Joseph was never one to back down. Besides if he did then it would only make Chester angry, and bring more pain for tomorrow.

Pausing just outside the gate, in full view of the school entrance, Joseph awaited the bully. Fanning himself with his hand, the boy sweated under his polo neck. He always wore a polo neck, he had to in order to hide that disgusting scar upon his throat. It was this injury that had lead him to lose his voice forever. Joseph never knew why this had been done to him. Why he had been kidnapped when he was young, and then mutilated. It had been this that had dissolved his parents marriage, causing his father to disappear into the night, never for Joseph to see him again. Even if his father had tried to keep in contact with him, Joseph doubted that his mother would have let that happen. She hated the man, and young Joseph could never understand why. For a while he constantly annoyed his mother about her husband until she finally snapped and shouted at him to drop the subject. Sensing her pain, Joseph never mentioned his father again. He must have done something very wrong to make his gentle mother hate him with such a passion. Nevertheless Joseph was unable to stop thinking about it. The scar always reminded him.

"Hey there swot! I've been looking for you." Chester's large grin blossomed upon his huge face.

__

Leave me alone. Joseph's hands moved rapidly.

Chester merely continued to grin. "Look freak, no one understands you and that sigh language crap." His fist slammed into Josephs chest. The boy fell forwards, unable to breathe.

"He probably just makes it up!" one of Chester's mates grinned.

"Oh, it that what you do Joey?" Chester spat in Joseph's eye. "How do I know you weren't just make fun of me, eh? Calling me a name? What you call me Joey?"

__

Nothing. Joseph wiggled his fingers hysterically. But this only made the bully fill with anger. With one kick Joseph's body banged against the wall. He opened his mouth in pain, but as usual no sound came out. Chester moved in close to deliver yet another agonizing blow when the voice of the Titan leader distracted him.

"Is there a problem here?" Robin stern voice unnerved the other bullies. He might have been as old as they were, but he was more respected. Chester won't dare try to fight him. Joseph let out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing." Chester grumbled. He moved away from the other boy, letting his collar slip between his fingertips, but not before mumbling that he better watch his back tomorrow. Losing interest Chester and his mates wandered away.

Bending down beside the blonde boy, Robin helped him to his feet. "You okay?" he asked.

Joseph nodded. _Fine._

Want a lift home? Robin pointed to his bike.

The other boy glazed at him with shock. _You understand me?_

Robin nodded. _Yeah, Batman taught me. He thought it would be useful._

Joseph held out his hand for Robin to shake. _Nice to meet you._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He knows I'm telling you he knows!" Beast Boy hovered over Raven's shoulder. The girl glared at him, slamming her book shut.

"Tempest doesn't know we slept together."

"Shhhhhh!" Beast Boy whispered, glazing round the Titans den.

"Beast Boy, we're the only one's in the room. We're the only one's in the tower." Raven muttered returning to her book.

The green boy transformed into a worm and leaped into the middle of her page. "What you reading? I'm a _ book_ worm, get it?"

"Got it." Raven slammed the book closed on the green worm.

"Ouch!" Slightly dazed Beast Boy flopped onto the sofa. Raven slowly glanced across at him.

"Why do you care if Tempest finds out?" she asked calmly.

"Well…I …just don't want anyone to know, okay?" Beast Boy played with his feet.

The girl fell a lump throbbing in her throat. Her eyes felt moist. _Was it that big of a mistake?_ She buried her head into her book, forcing herself to hold back the tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx throw a hex at Cyborg who leapt out of harms way. "I can't believe there was ever a point when I liked you." the pink haired girl growled. Her team mates rapidly appeared behind her in full force. The mighty Cyborg sighted. Where were the others?

Robin's bike paused outside the bank where the robbery was taking place. He'd called for back up but there as of yet he had received no responses. He turned to Joseph, still sitting behind him.

__

Stay here. The Titan leader signed.

__

Wait, I can help. Joseph protested.

"No." Robin voice echoed with authority. "Wait here." With that he rushed in the building.

Cyborg managed a smile when he saw Robin appearing at his side. "Where are the others?" he inquired. Robin shrugged. Cyborg's mouth fell open. "Don't you think we have a slight disadvantage!"

Gizmo squealed with a spiteful laughter. "C'mon guys they're 3 men down. We can take em easy!"

The Hive moved in attack pattern alpha, knocking Cyborg and Robin down instantly. Robin moaned with pain, but still staggered to his feet. Cyborg glared at his friend with sense of rage mixed with worry. Why did he always have to force himself to be the best? Why did he always have to win? Mammoth saw that Robin was having some difficult, he grinned to the others.

"Watch this!" Mammoth raced at Robin and seen him crashing into a concrete wall.

"Robin!" Cyborg cried out, without a second thought he blasted Mammoth, knocking him away from Robin. But there were two other Hive members spring into attack, almost immediately. Oh my God! Cyborg thought. We're going to lose! We're actually going to lose!

At that very moment a figure stepped out of the shadows. Intercepting between Cyborg and the Hive.

"Hey kid get out of here!" Cyborg hissed. But the boy never moved. His eyes remained focus on Jinx. His glaze held her, and the girl found it impossible to look away.

"Joseph, get out of here!" Robin shouted.

Joseph ignored Robin. Bracing himself the boy let loose his own special ability. Revolutionize his appearance into that of a ghostly figure, which glinted a pale green in the light. This apparition then proceeded to vanished into Jinx's body. The girl gasped as she was possessed by the soul of Jericho.

"It's time you were taught a lesson!" Jinx's voice croaked. Her eyes burnt a pale green. With the girls power under his control, Jericho was able to easy defeat the others. They fell easily, still in shook about their friends fate.

Unable to believe his eyes, Cyborg could only stare in disbelief at Jinx.

"What did you do?" Robin seemed almost as shocked as his friend, but he was trying to hide it.

Jinx gave a look of embarrassment. "It's my ability. I don't know how, but I can sort of enter other's people's bodies." Jinx looked down at herself. "Then I can use their powers like they were mine." She tried to grin. "I don't normally like to use my power. But I couldn't just stand by and let you guys get hurt." She looked at Robin. "You're the only friend I have."

Jinx's body loomed with a green glow before the ghost of Jericho resurface, then returned to his normal appearance. Jinx collapsed at his feet.

Cyborg grinned at the lad. "Well I think we just found a new member."

Jericho's face lit up. _Me? A Teen Titan?_

Cyborg tossed Robin a helpless glance. Robin made the signs. _I don't see why not. What did you say your name was again?_

__

Jericho …………Joseph Wilson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good? Bad?

Review and tell me what you liked or disliked!!

DIT XXX


	5. Temptation

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I - Birth Rites.

DIT - Hi everyone!

beyrob - thanx!

****

Lock Ness Monster - I update as often as I can.

****

Change-Of-Heart2 - thanx!!

****

Defafaeth Mechque - I'm glad you like Tempest!

****

Spiritual Destiny - lol !!!!!

****

Slayergirl1362 - Your wish is my command!

****

Gothic Revival - thanx!

****

N/A The poem in this story is one I wrote about Rae/BB relationship, and about Raven's difficulty of staying in control of her sanity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. Temptation.

Closing my eyes,

I shut out the rest of the world.

Part of me slips away

But you don't notice.

How can you not see me?

"Oh I give up!" Beast boy flung his arms up in the air with a loud annoying sigh.

Robin grinned. "It's easy BB." With a slight flick of his wrists, he showed Beast Boy how to make his name in sigh language. "Just try again."

The small green boy collapsed to the floor fiddling furiously with his hands. Robin brushed past him as he turned to the others, a smile leaked onto his face. "Anyone up for a game of football?"

It was late afternoon. The sun was almost setting, casting a dark pink shadow above them. This was the best time for a group of teens, even if they were superheroes to hang out at the city park. For some reason, ever since the dragon incident, (which did not end up on Cyborg's car!!) things in the city seemed to be very calm. The perfect chance for the kids to chill out. And a game of football was the best way to finish off the day. Starfire looped her arms around Robin, her fingers draping across his hair as she giggled excitedly.

"Robin, I wish to be on your side!"

"Anything for you Star."

Starfire jumped back yelling with glee.

"Then that leaves BB and Jericho on my side." The robot roared with laugher. "Prepare to be eliminated my spiky haired friend!!!"

Robin glanced over his shoulder at the BB, still messing with his fingers. "I think he's going to be busy for quite sometime."

Cyborg let a loud groan slide out his mouth. "But he's the best goal keeper. No one can scored against a dude with eight hands!!"

As if aware that he was being spoken about, Beast Boy leapt to his feet. "I got it!! I got it!" he screamed fluttering his fingers in Jericho's face. Joseph flashed Robin a nervous glance, who merely congratulated his friend, then tossed him the round, black and white ball.

"But it's two against three." Beast Boy pointed out.

"What you don't think I can take you!" Robin smirked.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Why don't we ask Tempest if he wants to play. Raven will probably be thankful for a moments peace."

Starfire whirled around anxiously. "But where is our friend Raven?"

"I think I saw her heading over to the river. It's cool. I'll get her." Beat Boy raced off.

__

I can't find peace anymore.

I close my eyes and you're all I see.

I hold back my pain, my hopes, and my desires

Locking them safely inside of me.

Raven's right eye crept open to be bombarded with Tempest smiling face. She jerk backward with shock, banging the back of her head on the bark of the tree behind her.

"What do you want?" she growled, rubbing her wound.

Tempest continued to smile. "And how are you on this beautiful day, my sweet turtledove?"

Raven glared through him. Clambering swiftly to her feet, the girl stormed past him.

"I've got a present for you!"

Pausing briefly, Raven folded her arms tight across her chest. "What." Her voice reflected her mood.

Tempest beamed as he shoved a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "I saw them and they made me think of you!"

Something stirred within the girl. The angry drained from her face. Happiness was taking over. But why, she found herself wondering, they're just plants. Nevertheless Raven felt herself falling powerless to her emotions.

"They're …thank you Tempest." she felt her lips twitching into a smile as she accepted the gift, unaware that Beast Boy was watching.

__

I know I'm tainted.

I was from the beginning.

But you said you didn't care.

You should be by my side.

I won't stand long without you.

He had locked himself in the pit that he called a room. Staggering around like a man possessed, Beast Boy tried to make sense of his feelings. Why did it bother him so if she accepted a gift from a handsome guy? Fumbling to the ground Beast Boy clutched his head. Why didn't he see this coming? Of course Tempest would eventually win Raven's heart. After all he was good looking, charming, and smart. The kind of guy every girl dreams of. Garfield sighed. 'She doesn't love you. And can you blame her? You could have had her, why did you turn her down?' Questions whizzed through his mind. Only one answer came across loud and clear. Terra. Beast Boy stared at himself in his mirror.

"There was a point when I wanted you more then anything in the world. But I don't think I do anymore…" his voice trickled off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm late!'

The sudden and shocking revelation caused Raven's mind to smash the bathroom mirror. This could only mean one thing. Raven's body trembled. This couldn't not be happening. She cried out in disbelief, attracting the attention of the titan leader.

"Raven." Robin tapped gently on the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there?"

Hearing a familiar voice, Raven managed to snap herself back together. "Yes. Fine."

"I think we need to talk about something. Can you come out please?"

Raven's heart exploded within her chest. There was no way that Robin could know, unless Beast Boy had told him, but then she could always deny it. Her mind was spiralling out of control without even knowing what it was Robin wanted to talk about.

Gathering her breath, the Goth swung open the door calmly.

"What's the matter?" she inquired.

"I think you know very well." Robin's voice was quiet.

Raven remained silence, avoiding his eyes.

"Joey." Robin broke the silence.

"Joey?" The girl relaxed a little. "What about him?"

Robin raised his eyebrows. "You haven't exactly been friendly to him since he moved here. He's a part of the team."

"I know." Raven glanced at the floor awkwardly. "I just can't help thinking about what happened with Terra…"

"Jericho has got nothing to do with Terra, or Slade for that matter!" Robin reported. "You can't keep ignoring him. It's not fair on him."

"I know." Raven repeated. "But what do we really know about him?" The room was spinning, and Raven was desperately trying to keep her balance.

"I trust him." Robin whispered. "Why can't you?"

The dim light in the hall was blinding Raven, burning away at her sight. She stumbled forwards. Robin lunged forward to catch as she collapsed.

I don't know how long I can carry on.

I don't want to be alone

I can't seem to trust my own thoughts.

All I want is to feel like I belong.

Raven stirred to find herself in her bed. Tempest was sat at the foot of her bed. His eyes bestowed a tense feeling. Cautiously his hand swiped through her ebony hair.

"Raven, I told the other's I'd look after you. I think we need to talk." he glanced at the door, then back at her pale face. "Are you okay?"

Raven nodded. "It's nothing."

The boy moved closely. "Raven…you know how I feel…" his hands rubbed against hers. "…and I need to know how you feel…" his eyes stared at her. "Honestly."

The girl's face was clouded with her dark curls. She tried to hold back her sorrow, but found it unbearable. She longed to pour all her feeling out. She longed to feel. Tempest loved her. Beast Boy didn't. A powerful prick struck the back of her mind. Although it was Beast Boy that she wanted, the girl knew that that would never happen. But Tempest was right here.

Clasping his hand firmly between hers. Raven rested it upon her body.

Tempest glazed at her anxiously. "I don't want to pressure you."

Leaning forwards, their lips met. Intertwining herself in his strong grip, Raven let herself go.

__

I know I've done wrong.

But your no angel either.

My world keeps crashing down.

Tired of fighting to keep my sanity.

I let it fall.


	6. Ripples

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I. Birth Rites.

ravenbeastboy - thanx!

****

Metajoker - I'm glad you like Tempest and Joey!!!

****

Nevermore Forevermore - thanx!

****

HpRaven89 - I'm happy that your enjoying this story!

****

EmeraldLINX - 3chapters in one day? Your been busy! lol! Thanx!

****

Okay on with chapter six.

Enjoy- DIT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6. Ripples.

Out of the shadows a figure glided across the air. Draped from head to toe in a dark blue cloak, the woman paused. Her dark purple eyes consumed her surroundings with a minor interest. She had never seen this world before and she felt nothing towards it. Many times she had slipped through the cracks of time, experienced new cultures and new lands, but in her mind none could compare to the warm hearted world of Azarath. Her home world. The woman sighed softly, placed her hood high over her dark curls, securely plaited in a long plait which trailed down her back. She was going to miss her home. Her friends. Her hands dropped back to her sides. He would pay. She would see to that. Collecting her thoughts calmly, the woman drifted towards Titans Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield paced the corridors of the towers for the duration of the night. Sleep was impossible. Every time he tried to shut his eyes, his mind would be plagued with questions. Was he doing the right thing? Should he tell Raven how he felt about her? But what about Tempest?

Beast Boy groaned, gripping his head his body crumpled to the ground. Why couldn't things be simple, like they were for Star and Robin. The pair loved each other so they were going out. Simple. He loved Raven. Raven loved him… Did she love him? Yes of course, they'd slept together hadn't they? That must have meant something to her. Beast Boy shut his eyes, remembering the touch of Raven's sweet lips. He opened them to find them streaming with tears.

"Oh Terra." he sobbed. "I'm sorry. I just can't pretend anymore."

His body suddenly plunged into guilt. Terra only been gone five minutes and he was already moving on. But it hadn't been five minutes. It had been three years. Three long and painful years in which his feelings had changed. The small boy picked himself up from the ground. The knowledge that Terra was never coming back struck him hard. It hurt, that was to be expected. But not as much as he thought it would. Not nearly as much as when he thought about how he would feel if anything ever happened to Raven. He could physically feel a sharp stabbing in his heart.

It was early morning when Beast Boy had come to his decision. Raven had given herself over to him. Something she had never done for anyone before. No wonder she had been so distance towards him. An unexpected sense of heartache overwhelmed the boy. She thought you rejected her. What if she never forgives you? He shook his head furiously. I love her. I wouldn't give up on her. Charging down the hall, Beast Boy slowed his pace when he approached Raven's door. Glancing down at his watch, he noted that the time was ten past six. Raven was normally up at six, already deep into meditation of which she hated to be disturbed. But Beast Boy didn't want to wait any longer. He didn't even want to knock, he just wanted to fling open the door and declared his feelings once and for all.

So he did…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven opened her violet eyes slowly. The warmth of Tempest's still body surround her. Raven ran her fingers threw his light spikes of white hair removing them from his pale face. She found herself curiosity as to how she had never noticed how handsome he was. True he could be annoying at times, but he loved her. That was the main point. He loved her. And she…she didn't dislike him.

The girls heart sang as Tempest opened two beady blues eyes.

"Morning sweetie." His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Raven allowed herself to be pulled close to him.

Tempest kissed her forehead. "I dreamt about you." he whispered in her ear. Raven managed a weak smile.

"I'll never be alone will I? Not now I have you." she lay her head upon his chest.

Tempest let out a slight chuckle as he stroke her dark hair. "What makes you think your alone? But no. I'm not going anywhere. You've got me forever baby cakes!" He laughed. Just at that moment Raven's door flew open. Immediately Raven and Tempest sat up, locked together. A horrified Beast Boy stood, frozen in the door way. Eventually his face twisted into a nervous smile.

"Sorry guys." he disappeared from sight, slamming the door shut behind him. Running back to his room, Garfield couldn't control his emotions. Unleashing them upon his room, he soon found his fist smashing into his mirror. The glass dug deep into his green flesh. Beast Boy pulled his hand back uttering a cry of agony. How could she do that to him? Was she really _that_ heartless? He swore under his breathe. Cursing himself for ever believing that witch could love him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stared at her own pale reflection. A single tear dripped from her eye, and the lights flickered fiercely. She seem to melt into herself, shutting out the rest of the world. Her own feelings were being denied to her. Raven couldn't trust herself to face the others, for sheer fear that she would lose control. Why was it becoming so hard? Staring at herself, Raven lost all sense of time, she became unaware that Jericho was standing behind her. That was until she picked up on his feeling of concern. Turning to face him, Raven spoke with only her mind.

"How long have you been standing there?"

__

Not long. I know you are unwell.

"You don't know anything." Raven snapped.

If Jericho was offended then he didn't show it. _ You could try talking to me. I'm a surprisingly good listener._

Raven shook her head. "I can't. It's too complicated."

__

You love Beast Boy.

Raven glared at him. "I don't know what your talking about."

__

I've seen the way you act around him. And him to you. You both tried to hide from each other. I don't understand why.

Joey's big blue eyes tore into Raven's flesh. She shivered, unable to shake the feeling that he was trying to steal a look at her soul.

"I need to be alone. Please leave."

Jericho nodded. _Okay. And I won't tell anyone what we've spoken of._

"Thank you." Raven whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg tapped gently on Beast Boy's bedroom, surprised to find it locked.

"BB! You awake yet! C'mon man it's time to play video games! Lets go!!"

"Go away!" came a muffled reply.

"Dude, is everything alright?" he asked with genuine worry.

"Fine!" Beast Boy barked, shoving his head under his pillow.

"If there is something wrong, you can tell me you know!"

The door flung open. "Take a hint." Beast Boy shrieked. "I want to be alone." He slammed the door shut in the robot's face. Cyborg took a step back, before disappearing down the hall. "What's happening to us." he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeking solitude, Raven hovered in her room. Tempest had promised to give her space. Right now he was in the midst of a video game with Robin. She had asked him not to tell the others of the events that had occurred that night. Raven planned to break the news of her pregnancy first.

But when she entered her room, she got the shock of her life. Literally. Her shelves collapsed, sending her books tumbling to masses pile of the floor around her, but Raven paid no attention to them. Her eyes remained firmly fixed on the dark figure glowing in front of her.

The Supreme One raised an eyebrow. "I thought I had taught you to control your emotions better." the woman had a slivery voice laced with wisdom.

"I…you startle me that's all." Raven tried to explain, but the woman held up her hand for the child to be silent.

"Why did you not come?" The Supreme One inquired.

"What do you mean?" The girl almost choked on the words.

"When It has become unmanageable, all worlds will be ripped apart." the woman lift her hood to reveal a young complexion over shadowed with long black hair. "I know you felt the ripples."

The dragon! Raven thought, forgetting that the Supreme One could read minds.

"A dragon entered your world and you did not think to seek my guidance?"

Raven stared at the floor. "I can't leave." she muttered. "Not now. Please. I'm…happy here…happier then I ever was in Azarath."

The woman nodded sympathetically. "That maybe, but it doesn't excuse your actions. Besides I have grave news. It has taken over Azarath, and our home has been destroyed."

"No!" Raven cried. "And what of my mother?"

"It has taken her soul. She belongs to him once more." The woman spread her arms around Ravens shoulders, pressing her face against her chest. "You must be brave child, for now he comes for you. And I can only pray that he doesn't succeed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

Review! (Please)

DIT XXX


	7. Motherhood

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I. Birth Rites.

Defafaeth Mechqua - thanx!

****

Metajoker - oops! I didn't mean to make Raven sound like a slut! Hopefully this chapter will explain thinks better!

****

Slayergirl1362 - okay I'll reply to you review!! You luv my story? Yay! You've made me so happy! lol!!!

****

Gothic Revival - You're right! It is Azar!

****

Okay on with chapter seven.

Enjoy- DIT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7. Motherhood.

The girl stood motionless. Her dim violet eyes gazing out the stainless window at the diffusing sun, streaming with tears. Azarath was gone. All the gentle souls that resided there were gone. As was her mother. And it was all her fault. She stared blankly at the window, pretending to be interested by the falling rain. The tall figure of the Supreme One stood a few paces behind Raven. Avoiding her personal space, but close enough if Raven needed her. After a while Raven spoke, but she was hesitant and strangely distance even for her.

"I …I wish I had never been born."

The Supreme One lowered her head. "I know you do. But you were, the past can not be altered."

Raven swirled round. "You think I should have died as a child!"

The accusation did little to faze the woman's cold face. "No." she answered blankly. "No one thinks that."

"Don't spare my feelings!" Raven hissed. "I know the people of Azarath wanted to put me to death when I was born. And I know it was you that stopped them!"

"They feared your father, never you." The Supreme one ventured forward. "From the instant you were born, his evil could be felt by all in our world. As his link they wanted you severed. I persuaded them that that was not our way."

"Why!" Raven demanded. Her voice rose abruptly. "Why would you care! You're not my mother, Azar!"

To speak the Supreme One's name was considered extremely disrespectful. But Azar didn't seem to take an offence. Immediately however Raven regretted it.

"Please forgive me. I know you've been like a mother to me. I shouldn't be so rude." she said speaking calmly.

"I'm your mentor Raven." the woman glazed through the girl. "You already have a mother."

Raven nodded. "I never did understand why you chose to save me."

"You were an innocent."

"But not anymore…" Raven's voice trailed off.

The room fell into a sudden silence. The Supreme One didn't need to be told of Raven's previous actions, she already knew them but she had decided not to inquired about them. For her they were unimportant, not whilst Trigon was making his move.

Azar outstretched her arms urging Raven to take her hands. "Come, let us meditate. Your emotions are all over the place. You will feel better once you have a clear mind." The woman sat crossed legged on the floor with Raven in front of her. Still holding her hands firmly, Azar watched as Raven drifted away into her thoughts, cleansing her mind of all it's troubles.

Raven felt her soul floating deeper and deeper into the dark realms of her minds. Azar's voice soaring over her, wiping away her worries. The image of Beast Boy flashed inside her head. She struggled not to focus on it. His eyes were cold, stained with tears. Hurt. That was what he was feeling. Betrayal.

Her eyes jerked open the very instant her mind unleashed her guilt. The bedroom shook for a few moments. Then paused. Raven breathe a sigh of relief that she hadn't done anymore damaged. Azar stared at her sternly, as she floated to her feet.

"Do you always find it difficult to control yourself?" her voice was cold.

Raven shook her head, a spark of embarrassment caused the lights to crack and smash. Broken glass showered over the Supreme One's head. Azar continued to stare into Raven's eyes, it was only then that she realised the woman was scanning her mind.

"No stop!" Raven clutched her head. But it was too late.

"You're pregnant?" the question took even Azar of guard, who seemed unable to believe her own voice.

Raven couldn't form an response.

"Answer me." The order was clear.

"Yes." Raven mumbled.

"Who is the father?" Another question Raven didn't want to answer. But she knew she must, or else Azar would find out the truth for herself.

"Beast Boy."

Azar narrowed her eyes. "You're hiding something from me."

"No. I'm not." Raven protested. She shut her eyes. The image of Beast Boy seeing her with Tempest wormed it's way back into her head. His painful expression made her heartache.

"If Beast Boy is the father, then why did you hurt him so?"

Raven looked up at Azar sympatric face. "I don't know." she thought for a moment. "I thought he didn't like me. That he was still in love with Terra. And then Tempest came back, and he liked me…I just didn't want to be alone. Being with Beast Boy was the happiest I have ever been in my life, I thought it would be the same with Tempest…"

"But it isn't" Azar finished her sentence. The woman ran her fingers through the child's dark purple hair. "I wish there was another way but there isn't."

"What are you talking about?" Raven wondered.

"You must get rid of the child."

The words cut through Raven sharper then any knife. Her mouth fell open. She took a step back. "Why?" she croaked.

"Because Trigon is coming. Protecting the child will drain to much of your strength that is needed to battle him."

Raven's hand trickled across her waist. "I can't." she whispered. "It's a part of me."

Without warning Azar sent a frenzy of mental signals into Raven's brain. The girl called out in pain and collapsed onto the floor. Cowering at Azar's feet, Raven hugged her arms around her knees, forming a tight ball shape.

Azar paused for a moment. "I don't take pleasure in seeing you this way Raven, but I can't not allow the fate of this world to be as mine."

"What are you doing?" Raven whimpered.

"I'm making the right decision for you."

"You're killing my child!"

Azar looked away. "I have no choice."

The pain resumed once more as Raven staggered to her feet, but fell back down to her knees. She bit down hard on her lip until dark blood ran down her chin.

"I wouldn't let you hurt my child!" Raven roared, her eyes beamed red, as her figure twisted above Azar.

"Raven no! He is to close! He will sense you!" Azar set free the full power of her mind. Raven screamed with agony. But she would not let go of her anger.

"Our people are dead." The Supreme One yelled. "Countless more will be killed, unless your father is stopped. You and you alone can stop him."

The girls mind tore with emotions. But she refused to let her child's life stop. She would defend it to her last breathe. Eventually Azar got the message and she stopped.

"It is the only way." the woman said once Raven had returned to normal.

Raven glared back at her. "Then we will find another."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it?

Please review!!!

DIT XXX


	8. Secrets Revealed

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I. Birth Rites.

Slayergirl1362 whoa! You really like my story! I'm so happy!

****

emeraldLINX Yeah that's what I meant (Dam my bad spelling!) lol

****

Metajoker Twins? Now that's an idea! One could be evil, the other could be good, but they'd both be identical so no one would know which was which! (Good idea) Probably gonna stick with one child!

****

HpRaven89 You've been doing a lot of reading! Glad you like the Story!

****

Pheonix Grayson thanx! BBxRae 4va

****

Gothic Revival thanx!!

Enjoy- DIT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8. Secrets Revealed.

The cool wind was refreshing. Beast Boy relaxed a little as it swiftly drifted through his emerald green fur. Sitting alone on the top of the T tower he sighed deeply. Why were things turning out so complicated? A year ago his biggest concerned would have been which one of his jokes would make Raven laugh. Now… His head collapsed in his arms neatly folded above his knees. _Just like Terra…_ The memory of her betrayal flooded back into his mind. But Raven hadn't betrayed him, had she? No. The boy shook his head furiously. Raven was his friend, nothing more, and she like any other Titan would never wish him harm. Yet….why had she? He stood awkwardly. An ache had formed inside his chest, compressing the air from his lungs. He dropped to the ground unintentionally.

"You alright BB?" Tempest appeared in front of him.

Against his better judgement, Beast boy glared with every inch of hatred the young man held within him. Tempest seemed slightly taken back.

"Did I do something wrong?" His voice was quiet.

"No." Beast Boy hissed through his teeth.

The white haired youth glided his body besides the green Titan. He never looked at Beast Boy but spoke directly to him.

"You've been having a relationship with Raven, haven't you?" Tempest remained calm.

Beast Boy thought it best to lie. The last thing he wanted was for Tempest to throw a fit. His power could get messy if he did. So Garfield merely shook his head, brightly managed a laugh.

"No way! Me and Raven? What on earth would make you say that…."

"I saw your face." The sky above them darken. Beast Boy glanced nervously at it. He turned his attention to the boy next to him, whose glaze was fixed at the water surrounding the tower. Did he know what he was doing? Creating a storm? Or was this simply a tactic to scary him? Either way Beast Boy seriously re-thought about coming clean. Not that he had really done anything wrong. It was Raven who had played them. But Beast Boy doubted Tempest would see it that way.

"Well…I kind of like…I mean I liked her…" he choked the words out.

"But nothing happened between you two?" Tempest stayed in his own little world.

Beast Boy nodded. His eyes glanced back over the dark clouds that were still forming. A spark of lighting made him jump.

"I'm sorry." Tempest broke his glaze and the storm dispensed. "I knew something was wrong then when I saw how you reacted, everything just seemed to made sense."

"What do you mean?" inquired Beast Boy.

"I love her. But I wasn't sure she felt the same way about me." his pale face shimmered in the moonlight. "I thought she might have had feelings for you…"

"If she had she would never have let me see you two together." Beast Boy snapped and folded his arms around his chest. "Look, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Something did happen between you two!" Tempest gasped.

Beast Boy growled and climbed to his feet. "Yes, alright we slept together! But that doesn't matter anymore, causes she's with you not me! Raven's yours and your more then welcome to her!" With that the changeling disappeared back into the tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azar towered over Raven as she ended her meditation. Under her mentor's watchful eye, she had drifted as far back as Azar's and her combined magic would take Raven without coming into contact with her father. Raven felt a bit weak as returned to her body, it seemed cramped and uncomfortable, and standing was fairly difficult to begin with. But Azar helped, and gently rested the girl upon her soft bed. Raven muttered a faint thank-you. Azar nodded.

"You should get some rest now Raven. After which I suggest you talk with your friends. You have recovered a large amount of strength untainted by your father's evil." The woman sniffed the air. "But it still might not be enough."

Raven made no response, already she had fallen into a deep slumber. Azar couldn't help but smile to herself. She was always to peaceful when she slept.

"Oh Angela, if only you could see how your daughter's grown." the woman whispered allowing herself to let a slip of sympathy wash over her for her fallen friend.

"Don't feel bad for me Azar!" The voice made The Supreme One stared all around the room but was unable to locate the source of the voice. It hissed once more in her ear, as if Angela was sat right besides her. "I'm going to have what I've always wanted. A family!"

"Angela?" Azar whispered. "You can't have a family. You're dead!"

A haunting laughter roared throughout the room, causing an unexpected shivered to flow down the woman's spine. Fear. Azar hadn't felt that for a long time.

"My husband will take by the child you and your people stole from us!" the voice declared.

"No one stole Raven from you." Azar felt it was pointless trying to comminute with Angela. Clearly she had become corrupted by Trigon's evil. There was probably nothing good left inside her. She couldn't let the same happen to Raven. Closing her eyes, Azar blocked out the voice which she believed to be a distraction of Trigon while the demon king himself leeched into Raven's dreams. Azar mumbled a chant in the attempted to protect Raven's unconscious mind but found herself unable. In a second attempt, The Supreme One crashed against the wall by unseen hands. The noise attracted the other Titans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get out of my head!" Raven roared on the brink of tears.

Raven's mother rushed towards her to comfort her. Having never seen this side of Angela, Raven allowed her mother to touch her. She felt her childish emotions screaming within her but forced them back. All that time meditating. All that energy Azar had sacrificed, just to make Raven strong enough to withstand her father's influences and now as the Demon king loomed over her, she was powerless to stop him. Even in her own mind.

"Why here? Why now?" Raven demanded.

"Trigon your upsetting her!" Angela's grip of Raven was tighten.

The demon moved closed towards his child. His icy glare pieced Raven's skin. He opened his mouth and a dark chuckled escaped it. "I couldn't resisted! Azar has wasted her strength to help you, and here you are within my grasp moments after doing so." He laughed again.

Raven shoved her hood over her head. "What makes you think I won't destroy you?"

The demon rolled his head and laughter harder. "Darling if it were that simple you would have done it years ago!"

Raven raised her hands, begun her chant but nothing happened. She stared at her mother in bewilderment as the woman seemed unable to stop smiling.

"What's so funny?" Raven demanded.

Angela smirked. "Sweetie you can't use your powers on your father."

"But I can use them to discipline you!" Trigon waved his hand and Raven was flung backwards. "It's no use trying to fight me." he smiled at Angela. "Even a demon wants a family." he nodded at Raven. "And you've provided me with one."

Raven's mouth fell open. All her instincts told her she had to get away now if she wanted to protect her unborn child. All the while Trigon's sinister smile was burning into her.

"Alright dear you can go. But I'll be seeing you very soon. Within a week in fact. And if you should decide to come to us willingly, then I might spare the life's of your friends." Trigon's image melted away as she regained conscious, but his voice was still ringing in her ears as Raven opened her eyes to see Azar holding her.

"You were fitting," Azar tried to explain. "He's drained you of your strength hasn't he?"

Tears poured down Raven's face as she found it too hard to contained them. "He knows about the baby!" she sobbed. "He wants it!"

"What baby?" Beast Boy's face poked out from behind Azar's cloak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good/ Bad?

Remember to review!!

DIT XXX


	9. The Beginning

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I. Birth Rites.

emeraldLINX thanx for the review!

****

Defafaeth Mechqua thanx

****

Slayergirl1362 lol! Okay I'll update!

****

Metajoker thanx!

****

Time for Chapter Nine!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9. The Beginning.

Raven sat awkwardly in the corner of the room. She could feel the other's eyes peering at her when they thought she wasn't looking. She pulled her legs close up to her chest, longing for everything to end and go back to the way it was. Her dark purple curls flooded into her pretty eyes as she bent her head forwards. Things could never go back to the way they were. She could never go back to the person she had once been.

A strong Raven. Not just physically but mentally. The old Raven would never have taken crap from her father. She would have fought him with her dieing breathe. She would never have given into her feelings of lust for Beast Boy, nor for Tempest. That was what it had all been, she reassured herself, a moment of weakness. Raven sat up straight, as she did she caught sight of the alien girl glancing in her direction but sharply turning back when their eyes met. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Would everyone please stop looking at me like I'm some sort of freak!" she snapped.

Starfire darted to her side. "I am very sorry friend, but I can not contain my happiness at your expecting joy!" Without warning the alien clamped her arms around Ravens chest.

"Tell me, do you hope for a boy or a girl?"

Raven pushed her aside. "At this moment in time I couldn't care less." She turned her back on Starfire, who flashed a nervous glance at Robin. Robin walked towards his girlfriend and whispered something into her ear. Starfire looked even more confused.

"Raven, what are hormones?"

Raven glared furiously at Robin, but said nothing. Instead her attention was fixed on the only one person who truly matter in the middle of this mess. Beast Boy.

Garfield Logan remained huddled near the large windows of the T tower. His tiny eyes motionlessly watched the rain trickling down the panes, although Raven could tell they held little interest for him. Raven glanced over at Azar silently pleading for her assistance, but for some reason Azar also appeared distant. Trapped within the calculations of her own mind, The once Supreme One was questioning her own powers and abilities. Had she not come face to face with the greatest evil known to man and lost the battle? Had she not allow Raven to leave the safety of her home world thus allowing her to spawn Trigon a heir? Azar cursed her own foolish nature. If it had not been for her then Raven would never have been placed in this situation which could call for only one outcome: the death of her child or the death of her friends.

Awakening from her thoughts, Azar caught wind of Ravens pleading. She nodded, assuring the girl that she understood, but also advising her that it was now time to reveal the identity of the father.

Raven sighed. She knew she would regret doing this, but it had to be done. Suddenly an idea sparked in her mind. Only she knew the truth, and whatever she said Azar would not disagree with it, if it was Raven's will. Azar was one of the few people Raven knew she could always turn to, always trust no matter what. The girl had already placed the incident that occurred earlier that evening far out of her mind.

Beast Boy had suffered enough. He and Raven could never be together. After all there was still the element of Terra which complicated the equation. _One day she will return, and then what?_ The half demon wondered. But she already knew the answer. Beast Boy would turn to _her_…to Terra. She was the light, and Raven…Raven was the dark. No one wants to spend their life in the shadows... Except Tempest of course. The boy loved her, and look how she had treated him? Raven shook her head. This was the only way she could make things right between the three of them.

Across the room, their eyes meet. Tempest drifted towards Raven. Forcing a smile onto his handsome face, he asked her how she was.

"I'm fine." Raven lowered her head.

"I think we need to talk." the young man continued.

"I agree."

Azar's ice cold stare cut sharp through Raven's tiny body. The girl stared back at her, equally as cold. The woman knew what Raven's intention were, but was powerless to intervene. This was after all Raven's decision. Azar bowed her head, indicating to Raven that she accepted her choice and would not try to talk her round it. Raven managed a small smile of thanks, before taking Tempest by the arm and leading him out of the den.

The other Titans were left to make up their own minds of what the conversation was about, with no clues from Azar. Beast Boy watched them leave, as he did his heart sank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Tempest had entered the half demon's dark and dreary bedroom, Raven closed the door behind them, checking first that no one had followed them. No one had of course, but Raven wasn't taking any chances. Tempest glanced in her direction, hovering above her bed. Before she had a chance to speak he spoke absentmindedly.

"I know about you and Beast Boy."

The news came as a shock to Raven, but she hid it well. Her strength was returning to her. She felt like she could lock all her feelings inside her once more without an repercussions. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ears she walked towards Tempest.

"It meant nothing." she lied.

Tempest tossed her an annoyed look. "Oh and I suppose that makes it any better!" a flash of thunder boomed from outside. He sighed and whispered in a calmer tone. "You could have told me. I would have understood."

"Would you?" Raven raised an eyebrow in disbelief causing Tempest to grin slightly.

"Okay. No I wouldn't have. But if you had said that you and him were …you know… together, then I would never have gotten involved."

Raven stared at the floor. "I'll admit I should have told you. But it's over. Not that there really was anything to it. Just one night."

"Raven, you know how I feel about." Tempest leapt in the air, hearts formed in his eyes once more. "You're my little turtle dove. I'd do anything for you. But I'm not going to play second fiddle…"

"You don't have to." She interrupted him, floating up besides the boy, Raven gently brushed her hand through his shimmering white hair. "You're the one I want. Not Beast Boy."

In a matter of seconds Tempest had his arms around the girl and was hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Raven relaxed in his arms, enjoying the feeling of being loved. _Garfield didn't love you, _she told herself. _He couldn't wait to get away from you. Now you can have exactly what you've always wanted. A family…_

"The baby's yours." she whispered into Tempest ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho was upstairs in his room doing his homework, having no idea what was going on at the tower. Unlike the other Titans Jericho still lived at home. His mother didn't actually know he had joined the Titans yet, Joey was waiting for the right opportunity to tell her. Gnawing the end of his pencil, whilst trying to solve a difficult maths problem, the door bell rang. His mother called out that she would get it. Joey sighed, for a minute there he had hoped he could escape algebra for a minute or two. Nevertheless he might get lucky and it was the Titans in desperate need of his help. Homework would have to wait then.

__

Who am I kidding? Mum won't let me leave until all my work is done. Even if the city was on fire… She be more interested why the Titans were knocking on her door…And that could be a real awkward moment.

It wasn't that his mother didn't like the Titans, rather she would disapprove of her son run around the city at night with them. She was so protective of him. Jericho really couldn't understand why.

A sudden cry snapped him from his thoughts. Dropping his pencil, the boy crept to his door, opening it slightly. A thin crack of light from the hall entered his room. The voices became cleared, but not as much so that he could recognise the new one. It was definitely a man. But it was unfamiliar to him, so Joey could deliberate no more. From the positioning of his room, Joey was able to sneak on the landing and get a clearer look. Naturally the man had chosen to hang in the shadows. All Joey could make out was a thick lock of spiky black hair. There was something familiar about him, but Joey couldn't place his finger on it.

At that precise moment his mother happened to look up and caught his eye. "Joseph get to your room this instant!" she snapped. She seemed distressed, and so not wishing to offend her, Joey obeyed. But as he stood up, he saw his mother's pale figure reflecting in the hall mirror, an unmistakable feeling of misery swiped over him.

__

This is the last time you'll ever see her again. His mind told him.

Once she had seen her son shut the door, she turned back to her ex-husband. "You can leave now."

"He's my son too." The man reminded her. There was something sinister about the way he spoke, there always had been. She questioned why she had ever been attracted to that man.

"No." she shook her head. "He's not. Because of you, he lost his voice. If you truly cared about him, you would never have placed either of us in that situation!"

The man smiled. "I had hoped that over time you would have come to forgive me for that little incident."

"Get out." The woman held the door open for him. "And don't even think about coming back!"

The man passed through it. "As you wish."

From his bedroom window Joseph watched his father go. He clutched the window frame, as he did so he sensed the man's angst. For some reason Jericho knew that this man was his father with out needing to be told. He sighed, secretly wishing that his father had tried sooner to get in contact with him. It was too late now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Concerned that Beast Boy wouldn't take the news of Raven's pregnancy well, Cyborg when to his friends room to try and speak with him. But the green creature had locked his door and wouldn't answer it for anyone. Cyborg was about to bang on the door with all his might, but then changed his mind. What would be the point? BB would be mad. He would throw a huge sulk that could last for weeks. The Titan sighed, not realising Robin was stood behind him.

"How is he?" Robin asked.

"How do you think?" Cyborg turned around. "Man, I can't believe Raven would do this to him!"

"I don't think she meant to hurt him." Robin protested.

"Yeah but that still didn't stop her." Cyborg folded his arms. "And now she's going to be rubbing her nose in his face, whilst she and Tempest play happy families!"

Robin shook his head. "I never realised Beast Boy felt so strongly for Raven."

"Dude, I don't even he did until recently." A look of concern appeared on his face. "Why are we falling apart?" he questioned.

"We're not." Robin said in automatic defence mode.

"Doesn't look that way from where I'm standing." Cyborg glanced over his shoulder at his friends bedroom door.

"Do you want me to ask Tempest to leave?" Robin asked.

Instantly Cyborg caught Robin's eye. He nodded. "It's not even like he's a real member of the team, like a month ago he was our enemy!"

"Yet but now he's not."

"I can't believe you're putting this jerk ahead of BB!" Cyborg snapped. Robin was taken a back a little. He had never known Cy to display his feelings as openly as he was doing. How long had he felt that way towards Tempest? The boy found himself wondering. If he was able to conceal his feelings for Tempest so well, what else had he been hiding?

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can!" Cy bellowed. "Its easy. I'll do if you don't!"

"No you won't." Robin tried to calm the other Titan down. Resting his hand on Cyborg's shoulder he gave him a tiny smile. "Tempest is the father of Raven's baby. She obviously cares for him. And what this Azar lady has told us, Raven's going to need all the help she can get. If we get rid of Tempest, it might destroy her…" his voice trailed off when he caught sight of a figure drifting through the shadows. At first Robin thought it might have been Raven, but as the person approached them he learn that it was Jericho, with a grim expression plastered all over his face.

"Joey, what's the matter?" Robin left Cyborg's side.

"Yeah man, shouldn't you be at home right about now?" Cyborg said. His anger seemed to have melted away.

Joseph held up his hands and in the dimly lit hall made the signal for danger. Unable to understand, Cyborg turned to his friend for help, but found Robin mesmerized by each flick of Jericho's hands.

"He says dangers coming sooner then we think." Robin's voice was all that could be heard above the silence of the corridor.

"When?" Cyborg asked.

Joey shook his head. _I don't know. In fact I don't know how I know these things. But all of a sudden I know them. What I can tell you is that this time tomorrow, things will never be the same again……_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now.

Please review and be nice!

DIT XXX


	10. Shadow of a Doubt

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I. Birth Rites.

Okay sorry for the delay - coursework boo! Wow lots of people have given reviews! -Bug thanx!

****

EmeraldLINX - Interesting comparing Cyborg / Tempest relationship to that of Terra and Raven. Rest assure Tempest won't be betraying them!

****

Change-of-Heart2 - thanx.

****

Stolen Valkyrie - Glad you like the story!

****

Darkchild5 - I just did! (Evil laugh) - But here's another Chapter!

****

Dpotter - Flattery will get you everywhere!

****

Slayergirl1362 - Don't worry I've updated!

****

HpRaven89 - thanx

****

Gothic Revival - Yes It's a cliff-hanger - I love ending on these!

****

Metajoker - Sorry for any confusion - all will be revealed! As for the sex of the baby- I can't tell you. It's a surprise!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10. Shadow of a doubt.

The moon lingered in the dark night sky. Whilst the rest of the Tower slept, Robin couldn't. Retreating to the roof, he sought clarity. Glazing upwards, he draw hard on his breathe. Long await the coming light. Jericho's words haunted him, casting a shadow within his own mind. For a moment Robin couldn't believe himself. Had he just doubted his team? Yes. He nodded miserably, he had. Disgusted with himself, the young boy smashed his fist into the wall. Pain slowly rushed up his arm. Drawing back, he let a small yell pass through his lips before sinking to the ground. Placing his other hand upon his injured one, he gently soothed it.

"You're the leader." His mind was telling him. "You have to remain strong no matter what you face. You can't afford to show weakness. If you do the other's will pick up on it. And if you have doubts then they will too!"

He knew he wasn't be fair to the other's Titans. But there was truth in his thoughts. The Titans did look to him. And why shouldn't they? I'm Robin, the boy wonder! He thought proudly. Expect he wasn't really a boy anymore. He was nineteen and fast approaching twenty. Maybe it was time for a name change. What did Starfire call him after her visit to the future?

Without warning Robin started to laugh. Here they were on the brink of some great evil, and all he could think about was changing his name…As if he would live to fight another day…

__

What's so funny? Jericho ventured on to the roof, closely the door tightly behind him. Catching sight of Robin's wound, he ran towards him, examining it carefully. _What happen? _He signed.

"I'm fine." Robin's smile did little to convince Joey, who immediately stamped his foot.

__

Maybe the other Titan's can deal with your lies but I can't!

The boy then turned away with shock. His blonde curls shimmered under the moonlight, almost in a luminosity glow. Robin walked towards him, then stopped.

"I am fine, Joey. Honest." he whispered.

__

Physically, yes. Mentally, no. You've got things on your mind, I sense that. Talk to me. Maybe I can help.

"Okay." Robin agreed. Sitting upon the ledge of the tower, Robin swung his legs over the side. With a slight glance he assured Joseph that he wanted him to sit down besides him. Meekly the other boy obeyed. For a long time no one said anything. Then finally Robin spoke.

"I've been thinking about who am I, who I've become, for a very long time now. And I'm still no closer to answering it." A smile arose upon his pink lips.

__

You're Robin. The Leader of the Teen Titans.

"My name's not Robin." The boy whispered quietly. "None of the Titans, not even Starfire have seen my face without the mask." Lightly, his fingertips brush against it.

__

You have doubts. Doubts about who you are. Whether you can be the leader the Titans need.

"Yes." Robin was relived as the word passed through his lips. "The Titans are falling apart, I'll make no secret of that. That whole thing between Raven and Beast Boy has put strains on our relationships."

__

Cyborg blames Tempest, he wants him to leave. But you don't and your afraid Cyborg will question your leadership.

A bemused expressed was plastered over Robin's small face. "You're not reading my mind are you?"

Joseph shook his head. He giggle nervously. _I can sense your distress._

"Maybe that's why I can talk to you so easily. I could never have admitted any of these to the other Titans." His hand rested on Joey's shoulder. "I'm glad you joined the Titans."

The other boy said nothing. He continued to glaze out at the still city. "Tomorrow," he thought. "It wouldn't be this quiet." He shut his eyes, afraid that he might start crying. "These people have no idea what awaits them." A piecing sensation crept over him.

__

Robin, Starfire's looking for you. She seems very worried.

Showing that he understood, Robin gave a quick nod. Getting to his feet, he observed that his arm was feeling much better. "Are you coming?" He asked. Joey shook his head.

"Okay." Robin muttered heading towards the door. Pausing, he turned back to see Joey's motionless body. "Joey, please don't tell the others of what I've told you." Joey didn't have to say anything, Robin knew that he wouldn't. The young boy was unable to explaining it, but he felt connected to Joey in someway. Nor was he able to explain his need to watch over him. Everything about Joseph told Robin he was fragile. Smiling to himself, Robin could tell they would be great friends for a long time. Softly shutting the door behind him, Robin left Joseph alone.

But Joey had barely realised that Robin was gone. Another powerful sensation had been inflicted into his mind. Opening his shinning emerald green eyes, he saw …nothing. A gasp of terror filled his throat. Nothing! There was nothing! The true realisation set in. Come tomorrow there would be nothing. The world was really going to end!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Robin there you are!" Starfire tossed her arms securely around Robin's shoulders, pressing her chest up against him. He buried his head in her gorgeous red locks. Kissing them passionately.

The alien giggled as she wiggled away from Robin's tight grip. "You have missed me, yes?" Her beady eyes were glistening.

"Of course." Robin moved towards her. But she dared into the air.

"If you want me. You must catch me!" She sang.

Robin shook his head, he was in no mood for games, but that didn't matter. As long as Starfire was happy. She was the most important thing in his life. He would do anything for her…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the midst of his sorrow, the green changeling wiped his tears from his eyes. No, he decided, I won't let her win. I won't! I love Terra. Not Raven. But that didn't stop his heart from aching.

"If only I had treated her better." His voice was laced with tears. "I love her…" Collapsing in a pool of tears, he couldn't bare to live in a world where she was out of reach. Unaware of Jericho prophesy, his green hand stretched out for a razor blade upon his messy bedroom floor. Dangling it over his wrist, he had no second thoughts. Pushing it down hard, the pain was agony. But before it could barely make a deep cut, the instrument leapt from his hands and into that of Azar. Beast Boy flew into a rage.

"How dare you enter my room!" he roared.

The tall woman said nothing. Only gave an icy glare.

"Get out!" Beast Boy pointed to his locked door.

"No." Azar's voice was dry.

"Why not?" The boy demanded. He suddenly felt weak at the knees. Was he afraid of her?

Azar removed her hood. Her dark curls flowed over her shoulders. With one wave of her hand, she had pulled Beast Boy closer towards her slim figure. "I can't leave you to make a mistake, not before the truth has left my lips."

"What truth?" Beast Boy struggled from her grip, but she held him firm.

"Raven's child is yours."

As he heard the words, he could not believe them. A mixture of joy and angry entwined within him.

"No!" he yelled. "It's not true. Why would she say Tempest is the father?"

"Because she doesn't feel your love as I do."

Beast Boy snapped. "So this is revenge? Cause Raven doesn't think I love her, that then gives her the right to take away my child?!"

"You don't have a child." Azar breathe was cold. "Not after tomorrow. One way or another it will be dead." She let him go, and almost as if he was broken, the boy fell backwards.

"But I've come to help you." Azar whispered.

"How?" The green boy croaked.

"By taking away your pain."

Beast Boy was confused. "How will that help me?"

Azar kneel besides the boy. Her hand gently stoking his hair. "You accept now that you and Raven can never be. Allow me to strip you of your love for her, and all your pain, your angry, your sorrow will be gone."

Beast Boy thought for a moment. Then he nodded. "Do it." He whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More soon!  
Remember to review!

DIT XXX


	11. The eye of the Storm

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I. Birth Rites.

****

EmeraldLINX - Thanx 4 the review! Apologises for any spelling or grammar errors!

****

Change-of-Heart2 - Wow - nice word! lol

****

Slayergirl1362 - oh no not the puppy eyes! Okay, okay, I've updated, just put them away, can't stand the cuteness.!

****

Metajoker - no no no no no. BB loves Raven, he's just very upset cause he thinks she does love him, and so wants his feelings for her taken away- make sense?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11. The eye of the Storm.

The sky roared above their heads, tearing at itself, wanting to unleash it's malevolence on the unsuspecting world below. By now the concerns of the citizens were growing. Placing their faith within the Titans, they tried to go about their everyday lives. But the appending doom rising was almost unbearable. Raven shuddered in the corner of her room. She could feel their fear. Worse. She could feel her father's joy coursing through her thin body. She trembled, half afraid that demonic side might start to surface, and she may find herself enjoying the suffering of others.

"It's almost time." Her voice could barely be heard.

"Raven." Azar appeared in front of her. "We need to talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Robin awoke, with Starfire sleeping away at his side, he felt strangely calm. With one hand he shoved his deep black spikes out of his eyes, yawning loudly. He knew there was danger coming. He knew that the titans may not live to fight another day. He knew he had to hold it together if they were to prevail. Yet despite all of that knowledge, Robin truly didn't care. Cautiously, as so not to wake her, he pulled Starfire's warm body close against his. Resting his head upon her shoulder, he shut his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you!" Raven screamed at her mentor. Unwashed plates hurled across the Titan's den in Azar's direction. The tall woman merely moved out of their range. A deep scowl was embedded upon her fine lips.

"There is no time for ridiculous outbursts over insignificant matters." Azar hissed.

"Insignificant? Insignificant!" The room shook as Raven's voice grew ever the more louder. Ignoring the side effects of Ravens tempter tantrum, Azar sat her slim figure down on the couch. There she fell into deep trance, completely obvious to the mayhem behind her.

Eventually Raven calm herself. Shutting her eyes, the girl tried to clear her mind of the disturbing images Trigon had placed there.

__

Rip her throat out. His silent plead. _Tear out her heart and make her know the pain she has caused you._

"No." Raven whispered. Desperately she glazed at Azar narrow back, seeking her aid in containing Trigons evil.

At this point Azar moved, urging Raven to sit next to her. The girl meekly obeyed. Taking both of Raven's shaking hands within her own, Azar rubbed them tenderly.

"Close your mind to him." Her voice was dry.

"I…can't…" Raven stammered. She tried to pull away, but Azar held her tight.

"Do it Raven. Only you have the power." Her tone was harsh, free of sentiment, and lacking any compassion. It drove deep into Raven's heart, forcing her to compile.

With a loud groan, the deed was done, and she felt ever more weak after it. Curling into Azar's open arms, she clung tight to the woman's dark blue cloak, listening her soft voice.

"You can't fight him as easily as you once could. He's coming closer…." her voice trailed off. "Or….it's that _thing _inside of you draining all your power. Raven, please I beg of you get rid of it."

Suddenly filled with energy, Raven leapt to her feet. "No." She stared coldly at her mentor. "I still can't believe you would ask that of me. If you truly cared…."

"It's because I care that I ask you." Azar was unexpectedly defensive. Her eyes drew tears and for the first time in Raven's life, she witness her teacher crying.

Full of shame that her stubbornness was the cause of Azar distress, Raven wrapped her arms around her shoulders and softly kissed her neck. "If I could I would. But it's an innocent life. I couldn't live with myself if I ended it. I would never be able to forgive myself. And I'd hate you Azar, I know I would. I don't want to hate you, can't you understand that?"

Azar nodded and swiftly wiped away her tears. "It probably wouldn't make a difference anyway." their eyes met. Azar's once empty pupils were now shimmering with the thought of losing the nearest thing she had ever had to a daughter.

"I don't understand." Raven whispered.

"Raven, there are only two possible outcomes." Her voice was cracking as she spoke. "And neither one looks good for you."

The girl move backwards, hanging in the shadows, she cast a glance out the large, clear windows, that gave the Titans their magnificent view of the city. Hanging on her last breathe she saw the sky's turning their darkest red, flashing stripes of purple lightening.

"How long?" She whispered.

"Couple of hours."

Raven's stomach twisted upon itself. She felt sick, the taste of vomit was crawling it's way up the back of her throat. "That soon? And then I'll meet my parents." Her glaze never left the windows.

Azar stood beside her, clasping her narrow fingertips upon Raven slender shoulders. "There is more." She said. "Brute force alone can not stop this evil. If the titans tried to fight, they will fail. There is no other way around it." She sigh, desperately trying to hold back the tears. "At first I thought getting rid of your child would help you, that it was greaten your strength, but I see it will do you little good. But I know of another way….that's why I had to do it…"

"You didn't have to do anything." the girl snapped, pushing Azar aside.

"But I did." Azar repeated herself. "His love for you is the only thing that keeps you bound to this world. Not the Titans. Not Tempest's affections. And not even you unborn child. It was him. All Beast Boy."

Raven shook her head. "The one person that loved me." she hissed. "AND YOU…." The fear in Azar's eyes caused her to take control of herself again. "What are you saying? What must I do?"

"Don't worry my child. You are not alone in this matter. Your fate is still closely linked to another Titan, and together I know that you can rid us all of Trigon's evil. But only if you are both willing to the ultimate sacrifice."

Raven turned to the window, and was met with her own cold refection. Azar was right. Underneath everything, she had known that she and Beast Boy were destined to be together. She seemed sure that he would have forgiven her for her deception with Tempest. For the first time in her life, she felt her heart busting within the chest with love for him, and the content that he had loved her. Why had she tried to drive a wedge between them? _If only I hadn't treated him the way I had, maybe all this would have been different. _Of course Raven knew that wasn't true. She smiled softly to herself, She had been a fool. Afraid that someone might actually have had true feelings for her, she had pushed Beast Boy away. And now Raven knew the truth. Beast Boy had loved her, but Azar had put an end to that love, so that Raven could stop her father by any means necessary. Raven knew she would be able to do this, now that she knew her death wouldn't caused Beast Boy anymore pain.

Turning to face Azar, Raven continued to smile.

"Tell me what I must do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta Da

What do u think? Good? / Bad?

Please review and be nice

DIT XXX

__

Excitement


	12. Shared Burden

Fighting on the Edge

Part 1

Birth Rites.

Hi! I'm back. Sorry this has taken a while!

****

**XxKajix0xMizuxX** - lol! No BBxRae in this chapter - Sorry. But more coming soon!

****

**emeraldLINX** - Raven's my fave 2. But when you gotta go, you gotta go!

****

**stella-s55** - Consider me Updated.

****

**Stolen Valkyrie** - HIGH FIVE right back at ya! Tried to make this chapter a little long! lol

****

Raw Blister - When you're with the Titans you're never alone!!

****

**sohowisYumi2181**- thanks! As for the name, it kind of just popped into my head one day.

****

**Metajoker**- Smiles I like you're ending!

****

**Slayergirl1362**- Okay, okay, you can put the puppy eyes away!

****

PerrinGeye - thanxs!

****

**kidsnextdoor112** - Kay. Azar and Jericho are from the comics - Azar was a religious leader of Azarath, who taught Raven to control her emotions, Jericho was a member of the Titans, as well as being the second son of Slade. As for Tempest - He's an OC with the power of controlling the weather and the tiniest crush on Raven.

****

**Gothic Revival** - Don't panic. The end is near!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12. Shared Burden

Jericho was dreaming. He knew that much. But this was a different kind of dream. He was aware that he was sleeping, he was even able to form conscious thoughts. Almost as if he was having a premonition. But _that _couldn't be, could it? Joey's mind questioned. Yes, he had unusually strong senses that had enable him to see and feel things that most other people couldn't, yet he had never had a vision as clearly as he was now.

Surrounded by a heavy dark veil, Jericho could barely make out his own hands in front of his face. An intense feeling that he was descended slowly downwards was compelling. As if he had no will of his own, Jericho allow his body to fall through the air.

Suddenly a piercing sensation caught him off guard. Trembling Jericho realised that he was afraid. Of what? He couldn't be sure. He could see nothing before him, just a never ending darkness that he was inadvertently drifting through. Shutting his eyes, Joey longed to wake up. The only sound he could hear was the pounding of his own heart beat, booming within his ears.

From far off, a low wail echoed throughout the dismal planes. Immediately Jericho opened his eyes, and gasped with horror at the sight the lay before him. From nowhere a thousands souls of the dead or more appeared to be soaring around him. Each with extended arms, faces torn with agony, calling out for him.

"The souls of Azarath!!!" he breathe, startled by the sound of his own voice. "Those who Trigon destroyed…."

An icy hand clasped his shoulder. The boy whirled round, glazing into the cold eyes of the once King. His face pressed deep into that of Jericho's with a expression of pure hatred.

"What do you want from me?" Joey whispered.

"Revenge." The ghost hissed.

Instantly Joseph awoke with a start. A sense of reassurance washed over him when he saw where he was. His tidy room, safe within the Titan's tower. Lightly touching his face, Jericho felt the moistness of cool sweat across his forehead. Then he saw her. The slim form of Raven suspended against his door. How long had she been there? Was it she that had placed this images in his mind? Glazing at the girls ashen face of Raven, he noticed her striking eyes were stained red and looked sore as if she had been crying. Swiftly her lips parted.

"We need to talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's your plan!" The android bellowed.

Robin glared, but said nothing. Instead he turned Azar and asked for her advice, which only angered Cyborg further. He bit down on his lower lip, a dark scowl emerging on his grumpy face. Azar wasn't even a member of the team, why the hell should she be included? Why was Robin listening to her and not him? Cyborg turned away in disgust.

Over in the kitchen area of the Titans den, Starfire was pestering Tempest. Her native astounded Cyborg, who slowly rose from his seat unnoticed. Was she really so stupid that she didn't know what was going on? No of course not. Cyborg shook his head. _Stupid_? How could he have thought that? Star just didn't understand. Or maybe she did, and this was just her way of coping. Glazing out the wide windows of the tower, only the deep red sky shone back. Unable to turn away, Cyborg was subjected to the most gruesome of thoughts.

__

Today might the last time you ever see your friends again.

His eyes grew moist. 'I don't want this to be how it ends.' He thought to himself. 'There so much I have to say to them. They're my friends and I love each and everyone of them.' Flashbacks of from the very first time he ever met the Titans to all of their battles entered his mind. _Robin when he was Slade's apprentice, infiltrating the hive, accidentally entering Raven's mind, Brother Blood, visiting Star's home world, Mad Mod's school, Terra………_

So many memories. So many villains that he and his friends had defeated together. Why couldn't this time be any different? He thought miserably to himself. But he knew that it would be. Unable to explain from where these feelings had arisen, all Cyborg knew was that one way or another he would lose be losing a friend. Sighing, Cyborg couldn't hide how irritable he was. He was tired, his concern for BB well being had preventing him form a good night sleep of which he so desperately needed. Heading back to the kitchen, a twinge ran through his body, almost as if someone had flipped a switch within him. All of Cyborg's doubt melted away. Oozing with confident, he approached Tempest and Star with a wide grin upon his face, blissfully unaware that his new feelings were curtsey of Azar.

Starfire floated above Tempest's head oblivious to the fact that Cyborg was standing behind her. Armed with a wooden spoon and mixing bowl, she attempted to force feed Tempest what was considered a delicacy on her planet.

"I don't care! That mush ain't going anyway near my mouth!" he yelled, pushing her away with a large electric shock. She tumbled backwards, crashing into Cyborg. Her bowl flew into the air and landed with a slosh on Cyborg's head. Tempest bust into peels of laughter, almost falling of his chair.

At that moment, Beast Boy entered the room. "Hey guys, what's up?" He questioned nervously as the bulky Cyborg came racing towards the tiny Gar with his huge arms outstretched, coiling around him the instance they touched his slender form. Beast Boy found himself letting slip a tiny squeal as he was forced off his feet into the air, with such great force that he sudden felt very sick. Letting him go, Beast Boy sank to the floor.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Cyborg yelled. He then lower his voice. "You are okay aren't you BB?"

Beast Boy ran his fingers through his emerald green hair. Was he okay? What a bizarre question? He stared at his friend with a look of curiosity twinkling in each eye. "Yes..?" he nodded.

"That's great!" Cyborg cheered. "I'm so glad you've decided to stop moping over Raven and come out of your pit." A sense of relief passed over the Titan. Things were getting back to normal. All they had to do now was stop a colossal, egotistical daemon bent on in slaving humanity. Cake.

Meanwhile Beast Boy had flashed a quick glance in Azar's direction. She was sat with her back to him, perched on the edge of the sofa, drenched in dark blue. Gar didn't have to see her face to know that her eyes would be pressed tightly shut. Her face almost a statue, completely expressionless. She was meditating. Preparing her mind, body and spirit for the hours of battle ahead of them. Beast Boy couldn't help thinking how alike she and Raven were. But then what should he expect? Azar had been the one to raise Raven. The only person who had truly wanted the girl to remain in Azarath. It must have killed her to watch Raven leave. Maybe she did have a mother's love for Raven. Love for Raven? Beast Boy had awoken that morning well aware of the events of last night. Staring at his reflection for several hours, he had tried with no success to recall what his love for Raven had felt like. But he couldn't. It had worked hadn't it? What he had so desperately wanted? Yet Gar was unwilling to admit his suddenly feeling of emptiness now that his love was departed.

It was then that Robin decided to leap into action. Turning to the other titans he addressed them as through he was a general and they his troupes. The usual inspirational speech required for boosting the morally flooded from the young man's lips, then he paused.

"Where are Jericho and Raven." Robin was met with four blank faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho's pale face had become even whiter. As if Raven's words had had the power to drain all colour from them. She stiffed uncomfortable upon the bed. Her dark violet eyes refusing to met with his. Joey also sat very still, trying to comprehend what had just been said. Noticing that Raven was avoiding eye contact only lead him to confirm that she was indeed full of shame. And why shouldn't she be? The whole world was falling apart and she was the cause of it. Shutting out the rest of the world out, Jericho surged through the daemon girls mind, like an open book. As he did so, he felt sure that Raven not only knew that he was doing so, but that she wanted him to. Unlocking her chamber of horrors, Jericho felt an ounce of pity overpowering him. Never able to truly express herself. To experience any form of emotion. The harshness of her mother's rejection. And now the overwhelming fear that she was about to lose everything she had come to love. This beautiful creature of whom had been fated with this great task. Either way it seemed the cosmos didn't want to see Raven happy.

Sitting up straight, Jericho came back into his own raging thoughts. Was Raven aware of how important she was to the other Titans? That it was she who held them together? Her extreme coldness, her lack of emotions, through the five years the Titans had been together it was this that they had come to expect, to trust in, that it was unchangeable. Quite possible the one thing that was. They needed her. And just look what had occurred when she had tired to change, to give into her emotions. The Titans had almost fallen apart. Surely she had to know that by saving the world she would be inability destroying the Titans? He sighted. His hands making the usual gestures.

Raven are you sure you know what you're doing?

"Yes." The girl was suppressing all her sentiments. "I have no other choice." Her hand trailed smoothly across her stomach.

__

That's not true. Please I'm begging you to discuss this with the other Titans.

Raven shook her head. "No. I can't do that. They wouldn't understand. And I have to do this."

__

Then you won't be doing it alone. He smiled gently as he took her hands in his and gave them a tiny squeeze. Her face lit up in an enchanting smile shone through her gracefully features. This dark beauty, Jericho thought, I can see why they love her.

Still it was quite strange. Jericho through to himself, the knowledge that shortly he would be making the ultimate sacrifice. That this would be the last time he would ever see his mother or his friends again. All his senses had been pointing to this, why hadn't he worked them out? Of course there would be nothing. He would be dead so he for him there really would be. Yet despite knowing all this, Jericho held no fear. It was almost as it the burden of waiting had been lifted. But still why couldn't he be sad that he would soon be leaving his friends for good? Why could he shed no tears for his mothers sorrow? Hadn't she suffered enough? He woke abruptly from his thoughts to see Raven trying to hold back a laugh.

He frowned at her. _What?_

Raven shrugged. "It's nothing. It's just…" her smile instantly disappeared and was covered by a cold grimace. "Here you are wishing you could feel more for the ones you love, and here I am longing to feel less…" She seemed embarrassed and so looked away, taking her hands from his.

__

Magic can't take his love away from you.

Raven stared at him in astonishment. Her mouth formed a large, round O. "How did you……." She stared, but stopped. Dark purple curls covered her colourless face. For a moment it looked as if she might start crying again.

__

Nor yours for him.

Jericho's voice echoed in her head. Suddenly Raven jerked her head up sharply.

"What would you know about anything!" She demanded, tears streamed down her subtle cheeks. "I don't love Beast Boy! I never have…it was just… I don't know what it was but it wasn't love!" She folded her arms above her chest, turning away from the blonde boy.

Jericho stood up from the bed. His hand touched Raven's shoulder gently. His sharp hands made such delicate movements.

__

That may be what your head say's, but it's not what your heart say's.

Her accusing glaze shot through him. "How do you know this?" She hissed. "Are you reading my mind?"

Jericho shook his head. _I am like a ghost in this world. I can only think and feel what others do. It did always use to be this way, but I've felt it getting stronger with each pasting day. Don't you understand Raven, I can feel your pain because you've practically screaming it at me. _He paused. A look of misery flickered within his eyes. _I suppose in a way, I've always felt like I was never long for this world._

Without warning Raven spread her arms and tangled them around the other boy's back. There they stood, fixed in that position, sharing a brief moment of intimacy.

"You hate your father too." Raven whispered in his ear. Breaking apart, Jericho nodded with shame. Believing that she was the first person he had ever admitted this too, that included himself, Raven felt a feeling a trust blossoming within her heart. Rubbing his trembling lip, she smile sweetly. "Guess you and I are more alike then we first thought."

Jericho nodded, unable to return her smile. _I can't explain my hate for him. I don't know where it comes from._

Raven squeezed his hands tighter. "Maybe your senses are telling you he's bad news."

__

Maybe. Joey shrugged. _I guess we'll never known now will we?_

A moment of silence passed over them. Jericho raised his fingers to converse. _We never belonged, did we? Not even here within the tower, with out friends? No matter how hard we tried._

"No I guess we didn't." Raven agreed. "I would have like to."

__

You have to tell Beast Boy the truth. He deserves to know.

Opening her mouth to speak, Raven suddenly stopped. Letting go of Jericho, she leapt backwards, hovering in the air, as if desperately searching for something.

__

What is it?

Raven gestured for him to be silent. Linking her mind with that of Azar's she confirmed the daunting truth.

__

He's here, isn't he? Jericho shuddered. Raven gave a nod.

"Show time."

---------------------------------------------------------

Good? Bad?

Remember to review.

DIT XXX


	13. Into the darkness

****

Fighting on the Edge.

Part I

Birth Rites.

**apERFECtcircle**** - **Yep you pegged me, I'm a girl! Yep, right again Jericho did go evil in the comics. Haven't decide yet whether he will in this fanfic.

****

**Slayergirl1362**** - **thanx!

****

Katsuko - thanx!

****

**Stolen Valkyrie**** - **Your story kicked ass! I demand you write more Raven fanfics!

****

**Metajoker**** - **The ending of the story is near. (2 more chapters to come)

****

**Jini**** - **Another RaeBB fan. Yay!!

****

EmeraldLINX - thanx!

On with the chapter!

Into the darkness.

__

Lyrics by Kittie.

I feel helpless. Waiting.

Could this all be the end?

It's all coming down all at once.

Am I losing you?

No way out.

__

When it has become unmanageable then all worlds will be ripped apart.

Azar's grim words were screaming inside the young girls head. Still she tried to push them aside, concentrating completely on resisting her dark urges. Already her fathers will was falling upon her. He hadn't yet appeared in this world, but he would soon, she knew this. Her whole body knew this. It trembled violently. For fear that she might collapse at any moment, Raven made a feeble attempted at grabbing the banister. Clinging with all her might, she nuzzled her face against the cold steel. I won't give in. She told herself. I won't let my friends suffer.

"I'll stop you father, I will." She hissed out loud. A blinding laughter filled her head.

Child, you are weak! Give yourself to me now and I will consider sparing the fathers life.

Raven's eyes shimmered with moisture. How could she be this weak? This powerless? This was the moment she had been waiting for all her life, but just look at her. Not the strong, emotionless Raven, who would have never allowed her feelings to interfere with her mission, but the timid, cowardly Raven, crying like a child in the face of danger. She sobbed with shame. Her grip tighten. White tears leaked across her satin cheeks, splashing upon her colourless knuckles.

Pressing her eyelids together tightly, she could feel her body losing its balance. Slipping into the darkness, Raven felt sure this was the end. That she had failed. Plunging under the murky depths, cold fingers coiled around her slim figure, clasping tightly until she was unable to move.

From no where it seemed two pairs of strong arms caught her and tugged her from Trigon's reach.

"Beast boy?" she whispered as her eyelids cracked opened.

There looming over her was Tempest. The disappointing destroying his grey face. Stroking the tips of her dark curls, he cradled her tenderly.

"It's okay Honey Bun. I got you." Swiftly he floated upwards, caring her securely within his tight grasp. Bending forwards he whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't let him hurt you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Raven….I love you."

With a newly found strength, Raven broke away from the boy. His face was stained with tears. As the dark daemon stared into his pale blue eyes, she saw something she had never witnesses before.

But the elemental continued. "I love you and I always will, no matter what happens. No matter what you decide……"

"You know don't you?" Raven whispered dryly.

Tempest nodded. He moved closed to her. "You don't feel the same for me." He turned away. "I suppose I've always known, I was just kidding myself that we could make a go of it with this kid. But I kept seeing it in your eyes." His hand reached out and stroke the corners of her mouth gently. "It's burning within you, your love for Beast Boy. It gives you strength that I can't. And you'll need that it you want to get rid of your father once and for all."

For a moment all Raven could do was stare at him. Not once had she expected this kind of response. Tossing her arms around his black suit, she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Through his blatant sorrow he was smiling. "Who am I to stand in between the path of true love."

"I think it might be a little late for that." Raven lips quivered.

Clasping his hands on her shoulders, the boy drew her close to him. "If it's true love, and something tells that it is. Then no amount of magic could ever demolish the way he feels."

Her lips curved into a enchanting smile. "Thank you."

Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on.

You're going to make this work.

Into the darkness.

Not knowing at all.

You're going to make this work.

Almost instantly the sky peeled and cracked to reveal the daemon king himself. As the Titans assembled upon the roof of their tower, the mere sight of Trigon was sending fear racing through their tiny bodies. Azar glazed into each of their wide eyes, silently she prayed for them to gather the strength they needed. Her mind was a mess, this world could not fall to the same fate as hers had.

__

It can and it will.

The mocking voice of Trigon trickled through her eyes, she gazed slowly upwards, meeting the monsters face for the first time. It was begun. Her old words of warning passed through her head. She cleared her mind.

It was at that moment that Tempest and Raven emerged. The half daemon darted to Azar's side. Glancing briefly upon her young charge, Azar could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were still slightly sore. Moving slowly, the woman resting her hand upon Ravens shoulder. The girl stared at her mentor intrigued by this unexpected sign of affection. But the woman never relinquished her gaze from that of her adversary.

"Ah, Titans. We meet at last." Trigon voice sent shivers down Raven's spine. He grinned at her discomfort. "Won't you come into my world." He beckoned them.

"What game is this?" Raven snapped fiercely.

"No game, my child." Trigon sneered. "I know you fools will wish to battle me. And so I invite you to join me in the nether reaches of your world. We shall fight here, then you will be free to use the full force of your powers, without the worry of harming the innocent." With that the daemon vanished. But the gape in the red sky remained.

"I do not like this." Starfire turned to her companions.

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Gotta be a trap."

Seizing Starfire golden hand, Robin squeezed it gently. "Does look like we have a choice. The fate of the world depends on us." He narrowed his gaze at the dreaded crack, towering over them. "We have to destroy him."

"You are all very brave." Azar's cool voice startled them. She shook her head sadly. "This task should not have befallen you."

"But it has." Robin turned back to his troops. "If there is anyone who does want to come, then I'll understand."

"You gotta be kidding." Beast Boy squeaked for the first time that day. "We're a team, we fight together no matter what!"

"Yeah." Cyborg gave the green creature a high five. "Titans together until the end."

"Then lets go!" Their leader sounded the charge. "Titans GO!"

Calling upon her magic words, Raven materialise a dark bridge for those who couldn't fly to cross. Then she

and Beast boy lead the way. Closely followed by Azar , Robin and Cyborg, whilst Tempest and Starfire

soared from above. Meanwhile Jericho, seemly distracted by his own thoughts lingered at the back.

"I'll catch up!" Robin told the android, then hurried towards Jericho's side. "Something wrong?"

The blonde boy shook his head, barely aware that Robin stood next to him. _Kids shouldn't wear costumes._

Raven hovered besides Beast Boy. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. As it happened she didn't have to say anything. As if he had sensed her distress , the boy had stopped and was looking at her with suspicion.

"You okay Rae?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "There's something I need to tell you." She swiftly glanced behind her. They were well out in front. No one would disturb them. Gazing back into Beast Boys large emerald eyes, she felt a tingle of excitement blush within her chest. I love him. I do. I know that now.

"Look Raven, if your worried about facing your father and all. We've right behind you and everything. You'll see, we are so gonna cream this dude." He beamed.

"No. Its not that." She paused. How do you tell a guy something like this? Raven thought it best to come right out and say it. "It's about the baby."

There was an instant change in Beast Boy's face, almost as if he knew exactly what she was going to say. He turned away, struggling to hide his feelings, that roared up within him from nowhere. Raven touched his shoulder gently, but he shook her away.

"I don't want to hear this." He quicken his pace.

"Please let me explain." Raven gulped.

Without looking at her, Beast Boy spoke. "There's nothing to explain, Raven. You deceived me."

"I was scary. I thought you wouldn't feel the same as me." Her face streamed with tears.

"I don't." Beast Boy whispered dryly. Turning sharply he caught the Goth girl by surprise. "I don't feel anything for you."

"Search inside yourself. I know you must still feel something, anything for me?" Raven was feeling the full affects of grief. There must be something. There had to be. Surely Azar couldn't have erased everything? Clutching at her sides, as a excruciating pain emerged, stabbing at her stomach.

"No." Beast Boy's gaze had grown so cold. "You're on your own Raven. I don't even like you."

Are you out there waiting, wondering about me?  
Never felt so alone as I do now.  
No way out!

Robin barely dodged the first wave. Lying on his chest, he tasted his own blood. Immediately Starfire appear at his side. Her long arms wrapped themselves around his sore body, of which he forced to move slowly.

From the sky, the second assault upon the titans were already beginning. Winged beasts, that breathe fire raged forwards. No matter how much rain the elemental could conjure, it was not enough to extinguish the flames.

The Supreme One lower her head. How could they expect to win against these beasts? They couldn't. That was the whole idea behind Trigon bringing them into his world. He control it. All of it. Even the very ground would turn black and crumple if he willed it. Indeed they had walked into a trap.

Another rippled of the daemons power flourished upon the Titans. Cyborg was jerked backwards just in time. Raven crouched by his side, helping him to his feet. He groaned, clutching his head tight.

"Rae, don't think I can last much longer."

"Yes you can. Just hold please."

Cyborg stared at the girl. "Raven, your crying! I never seen you cry!" He raised his head sombrely. "You've given up!"

Trigon's laughter boomed within her head. Shoving Cyborg away from her, the girl fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Cyborg gasped.

"Get away from me!" Raven yelled. "He's taking control of me!"

"Fight it, Rae!" Cyborgs hot breath rushed against the back of her neck. "You're the strongest person I know! If anyone can beat this guy then its you!"

But his words were falling on deaf ears. Raven had already slipped through the darkest cracks of her mind and into the abyss. Too dark. Too deep. She would never be found.

Jericho watched with anguish. It's too soon. If we lose her now, then we will never be able to stop him!

Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on.  
you're going to make this work  
Into the darkness.

Not knowing at all  
I'm just trying to make this work.

"Argh!" Beast Boy flew at the daemon, knocking it out cold. Sensing another presence, he got ready to swing his gorilla fist, only to be meet with the silent gaze of Jericho.

"Dude I almost hit you!" Beast Boy paused mid motion. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

__

We're losing her. It's too soon. His hands flicked feverishly. _You're the only one who can save her!_

The green one stared, utterly lost. "Dude, can't really read this whole hand language you do."

Without warning, Jericho had grabbed Beast Boy tightly. Digging his fingernails into Beast Boys shoulders, Joey's eyes shuddered with an intense green light, of which Beast Boy inadvertently fell into.

If Beast Boy was going to help, then Joey would have to make him.

Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on.  
Into the darkness.

Not knowing at all  
Until this all crashes down....

--------------------------------------------

What do you think?

Good? Bad?

Review and tell me your thoughts.

DIT XXX


	14. See Who I Am

Fighting on the Edge

Part 1

Birth Rites.

Sorry again for the long wait, but Chapter 14 is finally ready!

**Stolen Valkyrie**- thanx!

**Slayergirl1362**** - **thanx!

**Jini**** - **lol. Thanx!

**purplebananas**** - **lol!

**Metajoker**** - **Ah, but remember this is just Part I!

Chapter 14

See who I am.

"That's right Raven, come back to your family."

The cold voice of her mother beckoned Raven forth, far from Azar's reach. Her demonic side had taken over, Raven willed herself to fight but it was dark. So very dark. She barely felt the shiver that passed through her body.

Angela greeted her daughter with a tight embrace. "She's come back to us Trigon, like you said she would." The dark haired woman stroked the child's hair softly.

Trigon placed his arm firmly around Angela's narrow shoulders. Leaning forwards he hissed into Raven's ear. "Welcome home."

-

The Titans gathered around Cyborgs still body. Kneeling beside his friend, Robin examined him closer. Running his fingers gently over the heavy suit of armour. The extent of the damage was unknown. But one thing was for sure, Cyborg wouldn't be assisting them any time soon.

"Is he aright?" Questioned Starfire, her emerald eyes shimmered.

Robin turned to her. Slightly shaking, he shook his head. "At the moment Cys offline."

"They're retreating!" Tempest landed close to Robin. "Think something's up?"

Robin nodded as his surveyed the dismal planes. The monsters had crept back just as Tempest had said, but they hadn't disappeared from sight. They were still there waiting to make their move. Robin scowled. How could he have let them walk into such an obvious trap!

"Its not your fault." Azar rested her hand lightly on his shoulder. But he shoved her away.

"Yes it is!" He declared loudly. His raised tone caught everyone off guard. Forcing back the tears he pointed at his fallen friend. "This is my fault. I let this happen!"

"No." Azar shook her head calmly. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you. You couldn't have stopped any of this. Nor could Raven." The woman's lips twisted grimly. "She's with him now."

Tears befell Starfires pretty face. Tempest studied the ground, unpleasant thoughts flickered throughout his mind.

"Are we going to have to fight her?" He whispered quietly.

Before Azar had a chance to respond, Beast Boy emerged, out of breathe. "Where is she?" He grunted.

"Beast Boy." Starfire wasted no time in hugging him tightly. "I am most glad that you are unharmed."

Loosing her grasp, Beast Boy step aside and repeated himself. "I have to find her."

"And we will." Robin addressed him. "But you have to be prepared for the worst."

Something distant glistered in his eyes. "I know what has to be done."

-

Cyborg groaned as he opened his eyes, shaking the remains of a painful headache. He didn't remember much. Raven screaming, he had tried to comfort her…..but it had been too late. He recalled the hideous grin of a hundred sharp white teeth that had gripped her face, as her pale grey skin flourished a dark red, and then those two sets of glowing scarlet eyes had appeared. He had known then that Raven was no more.

"Where am I?" he croaked.

"You're safe." Was his only answer.

"Oh great, its you!" he moaned when his eyes fell upon the hooded Supreme One. Scanning his systems he became very concerned all of a sudden. He was running on no power!

"Hey…" He started but stopped. "Let me guess, magic right?"

Azar nodded.

"Where are the others?" he questioned.

"They have gone to battle Trigon. You were injured, I told them that I could heal you. And no before you get any bright ideas, you are going to stay here and help me."

"To hell am I!" Cyborg started to march off, but as soon as he did he found his legs had frozen. Glaring at Azar he hissed. "Magic!"

The woman nodded once more, and Cyborg swore he could have seen a flicker of a smile pass over her lips. No, he thought quietly, it must have been my imagination.

"We should be out there fighting with the others." He urged.

"Our place is here. We have a most difficult task ahead of us."

"We do?" Cyborg couldn't help being intrigued.

"Yes." Azar continued. "We will need to be ready when Raven and Jericho need us." The woman sat cross legged upon the soil. Cyborg copied her.

"What is exactly that we're gonna do?"

"Contact the spirit world." Closing her eyes, Azar took his hands in hers. "Anymore questions or can we begin?"

Cyborg pulled away from her. "Just one. Where is Jericho?"

-

He couldn't help thinking that this was either the single most bravest action he had ever done in his entire life, or the stupidest. Nevertheless Jericho, inhabiting Beast Boys body stepped into the light so that Raven could see him. He felt Beast Boys heart collapse within his chest when they laid eyes upon the crimson figure. Rooted to the spot Jericho knew he had but moments before Raven would be lost forever. He prayed he was not to late. Just as long as Raven believed him to be Beast Boy.

Trigon's laughter boom as he glared at the small green figure who lingered before him. Did this child really think that he stood a chance? Still, he had to admire their courage. When weaker men would have run, these children stayed to fight. But for what purpose? What was it that caused this boy to risk his life for?

"Well, boy. You have impressed me!" The daemon king chuckled. He glazed down at the planes where the other Titans were fighting his second wave. They were few, yet they were putting up an extra ordinary fight. He smiled to himself. They would make fine warriors.

He turned to Jericho. "I give you and your friends the choice to join me."

Jericho remained silence, concentrating all his force on Raven.

"You'd be a fool to refuse." Trigon growled.

"I have no choice." The creature lifted his gaze. "I have to fight for what I believe is right."

Trigon roared with laughter. "Is that determination that leads you on, or stubbornness? If it's a fight you want, then I'm sure my daughter would be more then happy to assist."

A surge of dark magic flowed from the daemon child's crimson body. Her dark ebony cast a shadow across the fine features of her pretty mouth. Staring into her blazing eyes, Jericho saw her willingness for his destruction. Her father need only say the word and he would die by her hand.

Jericho felt his borrowed body trembled. Beast Boy was afraid. Yet it was not for his own safety that caused him to shake so. But that there was no way of ever reaching Raven. That she was lost to him for all eternity. If his death would have the smallest of impact of her decision to join the darkness, then Gar Logan would hand it over in a heartbeat.

It's alright. Joey reassured his friend.

"No, dear child." Trigon sneered. "Its not alright. It's far from alright. The choice between life and death lines before you. Choose wisely young one."

"This is no choice." Jericho felt his lips move with no control over what they were saying. Standing firmly, he glared hard into the creatures red eyes. "You may control your daughter. But you don't control the Titans."

Callous the smile remained imprinted within the daemons red flesh. "As you wish."

The next thing Jericho knew, he had been shoved backwards by a mighty gust of energy. Raven darted through the air, ready to strike him down. He knew he had to act quickly. That he must gain control over Beast Boys powers to defend himself. But he couldn't. His muscles were tense. His limbs were stiff. He shuddered as the terror gripped his mind. _He doesn't want me to fight. He doesn't want Raven to be hurt!_

The piecing crack of his arm breaking as Beast Boys limp body struck the hard ground, distressed Jericho more then the searing pain. Struggling to catch his breathe, the boy couldn't stop wheezing. The fear that Ravens deadly bow had damaged a lung clouded his mind. Joey growled. "Stop it! I have to fight her!" He hissed under his breathe.

"No."

The cry was faint but unmistakeable.

Before Jericho could think of a response, streams of Ravens black force had coiled around him. Movement was impossible, through that didn't stop Beast Boys body from trying to desperately wretch himself free. Gazing upwards, Joey watched helplessly as Raven descended towards the ground in front of them. In the distance, Joey could make out Trigon beaming face, content with Jericho's suffering.

Rapidly the cold curls twisted themselves across his chest approaching his head. Once he was completely submersed within their dark clutches, that would be it. Both Jericho and Beast Boy would die. And with them all hope to rid the world of this evil.

No. Jericho pressed his green eyelids shut. _I would let it end this way. We've come to far for this to be the ending._

Jericho pressed his green eyelids shut. 

Opening his eyes once more, he was met with the shimmering figure that was Raven. Their eyes met for a moment, but didn't lingered. Did she know that it was Jericho hidden within this form? Is that why she dare not look him in the eyes? At that moment in time Joey didn't know nor did he care. But he hoped she didn't. Everything was riding on his being about to fool Raven into believing that she was about to kill her lover. Beast Boy was the only one who could bring her back. The only one who could connected with, if any, raw emotion that was left in her radiant being.

"Raven. It doesn't have to be this way." Joey did his best to impersonate his green companion.

"Yes it does." Ravens lips seemed to move as she had no control over them. As if they were part of her.

"No it does!" Jericho snapped firmly. "You can't let it end like this. You're stronger then you think. Don't let your father beat you!"

His words had no effect over the daemon girl. She remained concentrating on her dark coils. A reminder of how close he was to death brushed against his supple cheeks. Joey tried again.

"Please Raven, don't give up hope! I…I need you…" He felt the weakness of his word reflect in the sudden numbness of his body. But Joey refused to give in.

"I'm sorry. I should have treated you better…." His mouth strung with sharpness. Then his lips took on a life of their own. "Raven, I know I've treated you badly, and believe me, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for that. But I don't hate you, that's what your afraid of isn't it? What you've always feared? That I would hate you for who you've become. That I would reject you for Terra. I know I've given you cause to think this way, but its not true! I love you. I love everything about you….I always have…"

With his lips turning numb, all speech was lost. Was this the end? Jericho prayed that it wasn't. That Beast Boys words had meant something. But as the coldness refused to relent it seemed that they had not.

A burning sensation consumed Beast Boy body, banishing the darkness.

"Raven?" He croaked.

"Beast Boy." Raven through her arms around his shoulders, squeezing them gently. "Forgive me. Please forgive me." She sobbed into his fur.

Trickling his fingers across her violet tangles, he lightly move her head backwards. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

A white tear crossed the pale girls face. Moving closer, Beast Boys lips brushed against Ravens. For one brief moment the pair were transported away from the dismal wastelands of her father, to that one blissful night that seemed years ago now.

When they parted, Beast Boy didn't want to let her go. He knew that if he did, that it would be the last time he would ever see her again.

Raven read his expression. "You know?"

Beast Boy nodded. "I can't talk you out of it?"

"Sacrifices must be made."

What more could he do, but except that answer? Helping Raven to her feet, he gave her one last embrace, before he knew they would have to part.

Raven was full of sorrow, but she managed to conceal it so well. Whispering softly, she called for Jericho to emerge. It was time.

-

A frenzy of emerald force broken through the rigid boundaries of the land. Crack after crack form, uniting into one intense opening. Azar seemed pleased with herself. But Cyborg was still in the dark. He shook his head with confusion.

"How is this suppose to help us win?" He whispered.

Azar turned to him. "This is the Portal of Narsica. A gate way if you wish to the 'other side'. Through this the Soul of Azarth will be able to enter this realm."

Cyborg scratched his head. "Let me get this straight! Your master plan is to sent a bunch of dead guys to destroy Raven's father?"

Azar smirked. "Your simplicity amuses me. The people of Azarth are of the most powerful of all sorcerers across the many worlds. Trigon may have taken their lives, but he has not taken their powers. They will unity in one vessel , and grant them the power to sent Trigon back the depths whence he was created!"

Cyborg stroked his chin. "And this vessel is Raven, yes?"

"No. The souls are not able to possess just anyone. They need a special kind of person. One who is like a spirit themselves."

"Like Jericho."

Azar nodded. "Exactly."

-

The final part is next!

DIT

XXX


	15. Final Stand

****

Fighting on the Edge

Part I. Birth Rites.

Hi, sorry for the delay, but here is the final chapter.

Sorry not enough time for review!

****

Final Stand.

Featuring 'Pale' By Within Temptations. (I know I use a lot of lyrics, but this song rocks!)

****

The World seems not the same

Through I know nothing has changed.

Its all my state of mind.

I can't leave it all behind.

I have to stand up to be stronger.

Raven raised her head as a blinding ray of glistening emerald coursed through her and Jericho body. She felt their union strength with every moment that passed. Good. She would need to be strong. And the souls were giving her this power so willing. Yet part of her longed to drift away with the essence of the sprits. If she went now then she would never have to face her father. She wouldn't have to be in pain anymore. Trembling, her soul started to released her body. But a sudden jerk made the girl come back to her senses.

__

You're not leaving me now!

The voice of Jericho consumed her thoughts. Yes. They needed each other to succeed. Jericho had used his incredible powers to penetrate Raven's body, thus allow the souls of Azarth and therefore their energies to flow into all of Raven's cells. Together they would defeat Trigon. She felt the transformation racing across her back. Her limbs were slowly turning numb as if they were no longer a part of her.

This is it. She thought blissfully. This is the end for me. And for my father.

Beast Boy rushed to rejoin the others. Raven's final words refusing to leave his mind. He couldn't rid himself of the echoes. She was going to die. He knew that. There was nothing he could do to stop her. He had tried everything that he could think of, but to no success. Raven and his child were leaving him forever.

Thoughts of what might have been contaminated his head. He and Raven with their child. Would it have been a boy or a girl? Who would it have taken after? And what would it's name have been? He held back the tears.

I'm a father of a dying child and there's nothing I can do…

He hurt much more then he ever felt possible. More then when Terra had betrayed the Titans. Or even when she had turned to stone. He felt like a piece of him was going to die with Raven.

Azar awoke in Cyborgs arms. Staggering to her feet, she refused Robin's outstretched hand. The Titan leader look hurt, but only briefly. It was only a mask to hide his true fears. The Titans had re gathered with no signs of Jericho or Beast Boy. He hoped the worse had not come to pass.

"Are you alright?" There was concern lingering in Cyborgs voice. "You just suddenly collapsed…"

"I am fine…" The woman lied. "The souls have entered this world." She tried to change the subject.

"Dude, I didn't see anything come out of there." Cyborg gazed at the still open portal.

"No." Azar shook her head. "They can not be seen."

Starfire clung loosely to Robin. Her frail form shook. Placing his arms tenderly around her hips, Robin ignored the look of despair that befell her face. He knew she would not survive another assault. Gazing over his shoulder, he saw that Tempest was no better. He turned back to Azar.

"Tell me what you've done."

Azar nodded calmly. "Through this portal the souls of the dead have entered this realm. Azarath was home to the most powerful of all sorceress. Through they're bodies make have been broken, their power lives on. Once Jericho successful possesses Raven, then he can channel their power into her, and she will be strong enough to end this once and for all.."

Tempest had listened carefully to all that was said, and to what had not been. He felt his heart sinking under his breast. "What will happen to Raven."

"The souls intend to unleash a massive surge of energy, enough to wipe out Trigon and his evil once and for all. But there is only one way this can be done. If every last bit of energy is supplied. I am truly sorry. Neither one of your friends will survive." Azar pulled her hood over her eyes, not wanting to see the grief shimmering in the children's eyes.

****

I have to try to break free

From the thoughts in my mind.

Use the time that I have

I can't say goodbye,

Have to make it right.

Have to fight, cause I know

In the end it's worthwhile,

That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.

It will be alright.

"We're ready."

Raven opened her eyes. On the outside she didn't look any different. But on the inside Raven knew she was no longer alone.

"You're with me on this one, Joey,"

There was no answer.

"Jericho?" Her mind cried out again.

__

Raven….

His voice was fading. Raven bowed her head. She didn't need to hear anymore. She knew all that he had to say. But now Jericho had to conserve his strength.

"Thank you." She whispered as she glided swiftly into the air.

****

I Know, I should realise

Time is precious

It is worthwhile

Despite how I feel inside.

Have to trust it will be alright

Have to stand up to be stronger.

Trigon could no longer sense his daughter and this concerned him. Surely she would not have lost to such a feeble creature? No, the grand daemon thought, my child is not to under estimated. Raven can only be all that she could be through his teachings. Deep down she knew this. The Titans were no more then a phrase for her. Raven was dark. This she could never escape from.

"Hello Father" Raven stood perfectly still.

Trigon did not move. His voice turned grim. "Child, you have betrayed me."

"Call it what you like!" Raven snapped, feeling her rage consuming her body like never before. Her rage. Jericho's rage, did he hate his father too? They're rage. No. Our rage. But this was different then any other time in her life. For once she felt like she could control her anger, no matter how great it became, she was untouchable to her father. And this, he knew.

"Azar." The awful truth dawned on the daemon. A growl emerged from under his breathe. "Raven you must reject their powers. Come back to me. Come back to those who love you." He wrapped his arm around the slim Angela.

"Your love poisons me." Raven felt a surge of magic buzzing at her fingertips. Yes. The souls wanted revenge. As did she. And this they would have!

"Then I have no choice but to destroy you." His expression said that he would. Not that Raven even doubted that this task was not beyond her fathers grasp. But it was for her mother. Immediately Angela had darted in-between the pair, her arms flung out wildly.

"No Trigon, you can't! She's our child!" Sliver tears were streaming down her pale face.

"I blame you for her mortal weaknesses!" The daemon seized the woman by her arm twisting it tightly, behind her shoulder. Angela cried out in pain.

"No father! Leave her!" Raven screamed, unleashing a sharp bolt that blasted Trigon clean away from Angela. Racing to her mothers side, Raven took hold of the mad woman, who was screaming violently.

"Mother please." Raven kissed both of her mothers brittle cheeks. "Can't you see what his love has done to you? It has destroyed you? Do you truly want the same for me?"

But her mother was having a fit of hysterics and made no answer.

"Mother he's driven you to insanity."

As she rose to leave, Angela clutched her child's hand tightly. "Doesn't a daemon deserve a family?"

Pulling herself away, Raven shook her head. "Its too late for you." Turning her back on the weeping woman, Raven embarked on the final part of her journey. What she had been born to do. End her fathers rein of terror once and for all….

Out of the dust the green cheetah emerged, panting furiously.

"BB!" Cyborg grinned, wiping the moisture away from his eye. "I thought you hadn't made it!" Slapping the smaller Titan on the back, he stopped grinning when he saw his friends face.

"You know don't you?"

Beast Boy nodded. He gazed up at Azar. "Raven told me everything. Please tell me there is another way?"

"I'm sorry but there is not."

Robin was cradling a weary Starfire in his strong arms. "Yes there is. And we are going to find it." He snapped suddenly. Glaring at Azar he hissed, "I will not accept this!"

Tempest nodded in agreement. "Raven needs us. We can let her do this alone!"

__

I am not alone.

The dark, dry voice of their Gothic friend rang across the sky, through Raven was nowhere present. The Titans spun around with curiosity at where her voice might be coming from.

"Raven? Where are you? I can not see!" Starfire chirped, slipping from Robin's grasp.

__

I'm using my telepathic to talk to you. To say goodbye.

"Goodbye?" The weakness of Beast Boy voice startled him.

__

Yes. You have to let me do this. You are my friends, my family. Everything that I have come to love. But as long as I live then I will never be free. I have to do this. I have to stop my father's evil once and for all…

And then there was silence.

****

I have to try to break free

From the thoughts in my mind.

Use the time that I have

I can't say goodbye,

Have to make it right.

Have to fight, cause I know

In the end it's worthwhile,

That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.

It will be alright.

Flames of passion burn with his cruel eyes. He, Trigon, the king of daemons would not be defeated by his bastard half breed. His love for Raven seemed to have melted away as if it had never existed. As he roared, the sky above quaked. All his minions were been recoiled into the beast, who then rose to his full form.

"Doesn't matter how big you are father. We will defeat you!" Raven shouted. Spirals of white enflamed her body, shooting out in the direction of the dark lord. Transforming into sliver chains, they attached themselves to her fathers form. Preventing him from moving.

Fear stuck his face, as Raven's body prepared itself for the final admission of energy. And then it would finally be over.

Suddenly Trigon sneered and howled with laugher. "You'll not only destroy us my dear, you'll destroy your little friends as well!"

It took a moment for Raven to gather her thoughts and realise what her father meant. Gazed down at the ground below her, she froze when she saw the sight of her gathering friends. Hadn't she told them to stay away? What did they think they were doing?

"You must leave now!" she screamed. "I can't hold back all this power for long!"

Trembling Beast Boy shook his head. "I don't care what you say Raven. I love you and I am not about to leave you!"

His words seemed to shock the girl. Had she not realised that her friends would endanger themselves in order to protect her? Staring into the eyes of her friends, Raven knew that they would each willing give up their life for her or any other Titan member. The gratitude she felt was uplifting.

__

This is where you belong.

Jericho's words startled Raven. But it's too late. Raven choked on her thoughts. I can't stop on account of them. We have to end this. We have too! Jericho you're with me on you?

__

Yes. I always will be….

She didn't have time to thinking about Joey's strange respond. There was an unexpected switch of power within her soul. The feeling of that she was no longer in control, made her nervous. As she felt her arms rise, the power continuing to race though her fingertips. But she wasn't doing this. It was all Jericho. Then it happened. The power was leaking out of her, but she was not going with it. Through she tried her hardest keep hold of it, it trickled through her fingertips. What was Jericho doing? Why was he separating them now? When they were so close….

__

Because I choose to spare you…. His final words as the spirit completed their final task.

"No!" Ravens voice was weak. Like a dream, she felt her body fall. All the while watching the green blades consuming both Trigon and Jericho.

****

Oh, this night is too long.

I have no strength to go on.

No more pain, I'm floating away.

Through the mist I see the face

Of an angel who calls my name

I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

The mood in the tower was that of a sombre one. No one felt much like doing anything thing. As such over the pass couple of days the crime rate had increased rapidly. It was then that Robin had said enough was enough. He and Cyborg had gone into the town, leaving the remaining Titans alone.

Beast Boy was cooking food for Raven, though he himself hadn't eaten for a long while. Starfire watched her friend as he did so. Her velvet red curls twisted beneath her fingertips. She had seen something in him that she had never seen before. It gave her hope. Hope that in time things were return back to normal. That the broken relationships could finally be mended.

"I think Tempest is going to leave." Her voice broke the silence.

"What reason would he have to stay?" Beast Boy got a plate from the nearby cupboard.

His response was cold, but Star knew better then to be offend. Instead she decided to go to her room, and give Silky his afternoon bath. There was plenty of time to be with her friends. And now thanks to Jericho, she had that time. Turning to leave she stopped. "We have a saying on my home world. The greatest joy can only come after the greatest sorrow."

"Starfire." Beast boy looked serious for a moment. "Do you believe that everything is going to be alright?"

Starfire smiled. "I do not see why not. We have won a great victory, but we have paid a great price as such time will be need for wounds to heal."

A cheeky grin consumed the creatures face. "Star you are one of a kind. I hope Robin know that."

'As do I.' Starfire thought, walking away.

Upon entering Raven's room, Beast Boy found the girl curled up under the sheets of her bed. She had been like that for 10 days now. Refusing to leave her room. As he drew nearer, he could tell that she had been crying, through Raven scrambled to wipe her cheeks as he approached.

"Raven I've made you waffles." The green creature sang sweetly.

"I'm not hungry."

Beast Boy sighed. "Raven's what's wrong, please tell me. Is it about your mum? Cause Azar taken her to a hospital where she can be treated. You'll see, she'll be as right as rain in a while.."

Unable to stop the tears, Raven flung her arms around Beast Boys neck. "I lost it. I lost the baby." She sobbed.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he stroked her purple hair soothingly. "These things happen." He bit his lip. Ordering himself to keep it together.

"NO!" Raven cried louder. "They took him! When Jericho leave me something when wrong, and he when with them! Oh Beast Boy the souls have taken his spirit!"

Their embrace tighten.

"We mustn't cry." Beast Boy whispered into her ear. "Our child is at peace." He moved Raven from him. Clutching her cheeks, he brushed away her tears. "Trigon's evil can never touch him now. He's safe."

"How do you know that?" Raven sobbed.

"Because Jericho will be watching over him."

At the utterance of those words, Raven collapsed into her beloved's arms. Rubbing his fingers across her silky hair, Beast Boy thought that he should cherish this moment. This was the end of the beginning. He wasn't a child anymore. Things were going to change. Who knows what the future would hold for he and the rest of the Titans. But for now he thought that he should just be thankful for what he had.

Unfortunately for Garfield Logan, he was right. This was the end of the beginning…

****

I have to try to break free

From the thoughts in my mind.

Use the time that I have

I can't say goodbye,

Have to make it right.

Have to fight, cause I know

In the end it's worthwhile,

That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.

It will be alright.

THE END

Yup that was the final part.

Please review and tell me what you think.

DIT XXX


End file.
